Kyuubi no Taiyo no Megami
by Teddypro
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko was a child horribly abused by the townsfolk of Konoha, however, one simply attack goes too far and suddenly several secrets are revealed to the poor girl all at once. She flees Konoha and falls under the care of an old samurai. Her destiny is soon tied to a celestial goddess, the tailed beasts, and her heritage. A heritage she never knew she had and has to discover.
1. Out of Konoha

**New Life Arc**

**Chapter 1 - Out of Konoha**

* * *

"Normal Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

Run.

She had to run.

She couldn't dare stop or else they'd catch her.

A small girl, about five years old, ran through the streets of Konohagakure fearing for her very life. She had shining, blonde hair and bright blue, cerulean eyes. Six whisker-like birthmarks adorned her face. She was dressed in a green kimono. At one point in time, it seemed like it would have been a very beautiful kimono with an ornate design of several butterflies imprinted in a lighter green color. However, now the kimono was tattered, ripped, and filthy. Her own body wasn't in any better condition either. She was dirty all over and also had scratches and bruises on various parts of her tiny, fragile body.

Currently, she was running as fast as her kimono and legs would carry her. A mob was after her again. But this time was different. They didn't just want to do her harm this time. She saw the murderous intent in their eyes. She quickly had to flee and escape from them long enough for the Hokage to save her.

The streets were barren due to it being late at night. The lynching party had arrived during the evening and torched down her home. She luckily managed to get out but now the mob was after her.

Where was the Hokage and his ANBU? She'd thought they would have intervened by now.

"Hurry! Get it!" came a cry from behind her.

"Don't let the demon escape!"

She panicked. They were getting closer. She had to get away. She quickly looked ahead at the path ahead trying to locate any means of escape. Something caught her attention: it was a tiny alley between to buildings. It was just wide enough for her to squeeze through. She quickly ducked into the alley when she reached it and quickly moved through to get out of reach of the mob.

"Dammit!" one cried furiously. "It got away!"

"Quickly! Find a way around! We cannot let it escape!"

Panic struck the small child as she made her way through the rest on the alley. She was in another abandoned street, however, across from her, instead of more structures, was a forest.

"Down this way!"

"Hurry!"

"We can't let it get away!"

These voice came from off in the distance, but they were closing in. In an effort to get away, the child broke into a sprint deep into the wood. She forced herself through trees, brush, and darkness trying desperately to get away. Finally, she stopped to rest and hid behind a bush. She could see the torchlight of the mob reaching where she had entered the woods.

"Where the hell did it go?"

"It couldn't have gone far. Find it!"

To her relief, they started to spread out away from the woods, only glancing at where she probably could have entered the forest, however, thankfully she had somehow left no obvious hint that she had entered the forest. She let out a breath of relief until something grabbed the collar of the kimono and threw her into a tree some 20 yards away. She looked up and was instantly terrified. Before her were three Konoha shinobi. All of them wore standard shinobi uniform with what she recognized as a Chunin vest. She couldn't make out what their faces looked like due to it being night and their faces weren't in the moonlight.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" one asked rhetorically with a greasy tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It seems like the demon is out and about," another answered.

"It seems to have not learned its place," commented the third. "I believe we should show it where it belongs in the village."

"I agree," commented the second one again as he cracked his knuckles. The small girl could only whimper as three, grown shinobi took their anger out on her. Within a couple of minutes, their aggression ended leaving the girl bruised, bloody, and dirty. She laid on the rough ground leaning against the tree trying desperately to stay awake. One of the shinobi chuckled, "Ah, it felt so good to release that built up anger I've had over the past, couple weeks."

Another one nodded, "Yeah, kicking the crap out of the demon is a good stress reliever."

The third one smirked darkly, "You know, there are other ways to relieve one's self with the opposite sex."

This comment got the other two smirking but a quiet whisper cut off their thought process.

"L. . . le-leave. . . m. . . me-e. . . al. . . lone. . ."

They snapped their heads towards the blonde-haired child as she slowly started to move.

"Oi, demon! Stay the fuck down why don't you!" one sneered. However, the child slowly started to rise as an eerie, red cloak of chakra began to slowly surrounded her. She founded her voice yet again but this time it was clearly stronger.

"L-leave me. . . alone. . ."

The shinobi sneered, "The demon finally reveals its true colors!"

Her chakra cloak was coated densely around her body. Her wounds were healing quickly and the chakra appeared to concentrate on top of her head into two triangles and into nine tails on her tail bone. Her eyes opened to gaze at her attackers.

"Leave me alone."

The shinobi drew their kunais ready to attack, "Get ready to die, demon!"

The chakra on the girl's body hardened into solid parts. A ball of flame formed in front of each tail. The girl held out her arms as if pushing someone away. She tightly shut her eyes.

"Leave me ALONE!"

The tails launched the orbs of fire in front of her like catapults causing a massive inferno of fire at the shinobi causing an incredible explosion before the girl. The girl panted out a few times as the chakra faded before gazing upon the destruction before her. Her eyes widened as she looked on at the horror before her.

The landscape around her was ravaged and black. Ash rained slowly from the sky, the trees scorched, and the terrain was unrecognizable. However, the worst was the scorched bodies of the three shinobi before her. Nothing was left of them except pieces of torched cloth and dark, black skeletons. She gasped as she back further against the tree only to feel something soft and furry block her way. She looked down at her butt to see what it was and was stunned to see a bundle of several tails sprouting from her tail bone.

Fox Tails. . .

. . . and there were nine of them. . .

"Wha-?" the girl asked to herself in a frightened tone but she trailed off when she felt something twitch on her head. She slowly touched her head and felt to fox ears on top of her head.

Suddenly, all the names, the hate, the anger towards her being all came flooding back to her. The words they used to describe her: demon, it, monster. She thought back to what she heard from the Hokage about the Kyuubi attack. How the mighty fox destroyed much of Konoha and killed many shinobi only for the Yondaime to sacrifice his life to kill it.

But. . . did he?

She then recalled when her birthday was: October 10th.

The same day as the Kyuubi attack.

A cold sense of horror and dread washed over her like a tidal wave. Was she the Kyuubi? Was she the cause of so much death and destruction as well as killing her hero, the Yondaime Hokage? The names and treatment from the villagers swam around in her head furiously. It all made sense now: the names they called her and the the ferocity with which they hated her. Was she the Kyuubi incarnate? She didn't want to believed it but the proof was apart of her even as she tried to deny it to herself.

"Quickly! The explosion took place this way!" came a shout from nearby. The child darted her head around and saw torchlight quickly making its way towards her. She gasped and looked around. If they found her with her current appearance and around such carnage they would kill her. She had to flee. She had to run away.

She had to get out of Konoha.

She sprinted deeper into the woods. There was no denying it. She was the Kyuubi, and she couldn't bare to be in the village she caused so much pain to. All the beatings, all the names, and all the neglect suddenly made sense and to her it felt justified. She had done so many terrible things. She had killed her hero. She couldn't bare the truth.

Without warning, something in her head told her to stop. She did so a found herself face to face with a tall wall. It was the wall that surrounded Konoha. It was tall, slick, and it wasn't climbable for a civilian. How was she going to get over it?

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" cried an outraged voice from some distance away.

"IT WAS THE DEMON!"

"FIND IT! KILL IT! MAKE IT PAY!"

The girl panicked. She had to find away over the wall and fast. She grasped her head tightly trying to think but quickly released her head from a sharp pain in her skull. She looked at her hands. Her nails were currently long and sharp. She quickly thought of an idea. It wasn't likely to work but it was her only option right now. She quickly shot her hand at the stop nails first.

Her claw-like nails dug into the stone.

Quickly, she dug her other hand above the other one and began climbing the wall like a ladder. As soon as she reached the top she took cover as the mob had just arrived.

"HURRY! SPREAD OUT AND FIND IT! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"

With that, they took off in various directions leaving her alone on the wall with no human in sight. The girl took a minute to catch her breath before deciding to move on. She slowly climbed down the other side of the wall and took off into the forest beyond.

It would be many years before she saw Konoha again.

* * *

**A couple of hours later. . . **

The girl finally stopped moving. She believed she was far enough away from Konoha now that she could rest. Now that her adrenaline rush had severely declined. She now had time to process what had occurred. She took a glance at her hair. It was crimson red. Not the bright blonde she used to have. She knew she had to get a better view of herself.

As if on queue, she heard a frog croaked from nearby. Slowly, she made her way through the brush and up to a nearby lake. It wasn't a large one; she could see the other side of it relatively close by, but it was too large to be considered a pond. With the moon giving her the ability to see her full reflection on top of her improved eyesight since her transformation, she gazed upon her new self.

Her hair was indeed entirely crimson red, her eyes were blood red with slitted pupils, she had fox ears on the top of her head, and nine, red-colored, furry tails adorned her backside. The points of her ears and tail were white-colored like a fox as well. Her whisker marks were far more pronounced than before as well. When she opened her mouth, she also noticed she now had fangs. It was unmistakable. She looked like a young, humanoid version of the terrifying Kyuubi no Kitsune.

With that, the emotional, physical, and mental trauma of the night overcame her, and she broke down and cried. It was practically silent but the tears and sobs pour out of the girl for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she started to walk off into the woods alone. She had to find some form of shelter for the night. Then she noticed something along the lake's edge. It was a fire.

Someone was nearby. She turned to bolt away from the area to prevent herself from getting caught but as soon as she turned she ran into something hard. After rubbing her head briefly she looked up to see a man standing there. He wasn't very tall, perhaps around the Sandaime's height. She could also tell he was old. He looked just as old, if not older, than the Sandaime as well. He had white hair, a short, white beard, and pale, grey eyes that gazed at her with a look she had never seen before: Interest.

However, she then noticed that, under the cloak he was wearing, was a katana sheathed at his side. Seeing that, she turned to bolt but before she could sprint off and calm and concerned voice asked her, "What is wrong, child?"

The way the voice came upon her froze her in her tracks. She turned back around and gazed at the man with nervousness and fear. The man, however, knelt down, a bone popping along they way much to his chagrin, so that he was closer to her level. He gazed at her with a genuine look of concern and care.

"What is wrong?" He asked again.

The girl sniffled, "I. . . I am sorry, sir. . . I'll leave you alone. . . just please don't hurt me. . ."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise at the response, "Hurt you? Why on Kami's great earth would I want to bring harm to a little child?"

She looked off to the side with a depressed look, "It. . . it wouldn't be the first. . . my village hated me. . . they hated me so much. . . not that I can blame them. . ."

The old man raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Oh? And why can't you?"

She was silent for a few second before she uttered out in a weak voice, "I am. . . the Kyuubi no Kitsune. . . the one that attacked Konoha five years ago."

His eyebrows raised in interest and surprise but they quickly fell and studied her again. There was a long pause before the old man spoke again, "What is your name, child?"

She looked up to the man with a heart-broken expression, "Kyuubi no Kitsune."

He sighed and shook his head, "Your real name, child. Please, tell me your real name."

A self-deprecating tone sprung from the child's depressed form, "I. . . I told you! It's-"

"I know you are lying to me, child," the old man spoke softly but sternly. Her eyes gazed into the old man's and she saw the concern and desire to help her. Finally, she gave in.

"U-Uzumaki Naruko."

His eyes widened in recognition, "Uzumaki?"

The now-named Naruko nodded.

"How long have you been in this form?"

Naruko looks up at him curiously despite her depression, "A couple of hours."

"Have you ever taken this form before?"

"N-no."

"What happened prior to your transformation?"

"I. . . I was beaten by three shinobi. . ."

The old man's eyes widened before melting into a thoughtful look. Finally, he smiled and gazed at the small girl before him, "You are indeed the Kyuubi."

Naruko's downtrodden expression took form, however, it ceased when the man continued, "However, before tonight you were not."

This caused her eyes to widened, "What? But. . ."

"Prior to this," the old man answered her unfinished question. "You were the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"Um. . . what's a jinchuuroki?"

"Jinchuuriki," the old man corrected. "And a jinchuuriki is a person who has had one of the nine tailed beasts sealing within them. You had the Kyuubi sealed within you, however, due to what happened to you tonight, you somehow fused with the Kyuubi essentially becoming the Kyuubi. You aren't the same monster that attacked Konoha. You were merely, up until tonight, it's jailer."

Naruko didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She tried desperately to comprehend what was just told to her but for some reason it wasn't registering.

The old man slowly moved over to the girl and picked her up in his arms surprising her, "Now come on. Let's go back to my camp. It's late and we will discuss this in the morning."

He carried her over to the campfire by the lake. Here he set her down next to the fire and laid her on a blanket and then covered her with another. It wasn't long before she was out-cold in a dreamless sleep.

The old man gazed upon the child yet again before sighing, "Dirt, blood, a torn kimono. . . what hell did you experience tonight, Naruko?"

He leaned against a tree and uttered, "Such cruelty shouldn't be accepted. Do not fret, little one. Those foolish villagers shall not harm you again. . ."

With this oath, he fell back into a well-deserved rest. . .

* * *

**The next morning. . .**

Naruko's blood-red eyes opened the following morning after her new fox ears alerted her to the chirping of birds in the distance. She leaned up, stretched, and yawned as she took in the morning's sun rays. She blinked, suddenly realizing she wasn't in her dilapidated bed. Then, all the memories of the previous night hit her. The chase, the beating, the transformation, the escape, and the meeting. It all came flooding back to her.

"Have a good night's rest, Naruko-chan," came a calm, soothing tone from nearby. Naruko gasped and looked up. There before her was the old man from the previous night, and he was smiling at her. Now that it was day, she could see his appearance far better.

His elder visage easily gave her the impression that his sagacity was far more refined than the Sandaime's simply due to age and experience, which was odd considering the Sandaime was already in his sixties making him one of the oldest living shinobi. His white hair was short and straight while his beard was bushy and went down to just above his sternum. His gray eyes reflected a vision of a man who had seen far too many winters for a human.

The old man wore a brown, baggy gi and a brown-gray hakama. Over that he wore a tattered brown and gray haori. A dark gray sash was wrapped around his waist and a katana was sheathed at his side. He had socks and reed sandals on his feet. Clearly he was a warrior of some kind but it was clear he was no shinobi.

"Who are you, sir?" Naruko asked curiously causing the old man to blink before laughing, "I forgot to tell you my name didn't I? My apologizes, Naruko-chan, my old age must be catching up to me. My name is Nobunaga."

With the smile the old man named Nobunaga was giving her, she finally couldn't help herself. For the first time in awhile, she smiled, "Hello, Nobunaga-jiji."

"Nice to see you are in a better mood," the old man commented as he widened his smile in recognition. Naruko then curiously looked over the old man again, "Why do you have a katana, Nobunaga-jiji? Were you a warrior of some kind?"

Nobunaga smiled, "Indeed you are correct. In my youth, I was a samurai of Tetsu no Kuni."

Naruko blinked as she tried to term out on her tongue, "Samurai? What's that? Is it like a shinobi?"

Nobunaga chuckled, "Sort of. A samurai is a swordsman who follows a strike code of honor and obedience. He taught how to fight since childhood and at the very core is the predecessor of the shinobi. But don't let that fool you; we are still a powerful and respected force."

Naruko took a second to fully process before she shouted out, "That's awesome, Nobunaga-jiji. What rank were you in the samurai forces."

Nobunaga laughed at her sudden change in tone. Just prior she was nervous and depressed but now she was cheerful and upbeat. Such an amazing little child.

"Ah, first I should explain the ranking system we have in the samurai forces, alright?" after getting a nod from Naruko he continued. "The lowest ranking of our military force in Tetsu no Kuni are simply known as samurai. Above them are the Gunsō, who command small squads of samurai. Above them are the Rikusōchō, who are usually in-charge of several squads at a time and making sure they do their jobs. Above the Rikusōchō reside Chūi, who usually are assistants their superior rank which is the Fukutaichou since these have a difficult job being in-charge of several Rikusōchō and their subordinate squads. The Taichou reside above the Fukutaichou and these samurai are the heads of entire regional divisions of samurai within Tetsu no Kuni. Above them are the two Soutaichous who are in command of the western regions of the country or the eastern regions. Finally, we have the Taishou, the strongest, wisest, and most experienced among the samurai who commands the entire samurai force."

Nobunaga waited a bit for what he had just told the child to sink in before he continued, "As for what rank I am, or was rather, I was a former Taishou."

The name of the position he held in his younger years shocked the child. This old man's similarities to the Sandaime continued to grow in number. Both old, both kind, both powerful warriors, and, now she realized, both military leaders.

"Well then," Nobunaga spoke again. "Since we've now introduced ourselves. I think we should wash you up. Correct?"

Naruko blinked and tilted her head to the side as a sign of confusion. Nobunaga chuckled, "I'm sure you don't want to spend the day covered in dirt and blood do you?"

Naruko blushed from embarrassment. But slowly she got up and Nobunaga led her to the lake.

* * *

**A couple of hours later. . .**

Naruko was sitting in a towel before the campfire. Nobunaga had gone into a nearby town to get her a new kimono since he sadly stated that her old one was easily beyond repair due to her beating and transformation. One of the last connections to Konoha in a physical sense was now gone and Naruko had accepted that she needed to find those final connections to her past and eliminate them. After telling Nobunaga about her brief life, he mentioned she needed to forget her past, live with it, learn from it, and seek the future, and, of course, being a five year old child meant she took that literally as she sought any opportunity to break free of anything connecting her to Konoha. The kimono was the latest connection to be snapped. Now, all she had to do was wait for the old samurai's return before she could finally get far away from the village that had caused her so much pain.

So, to pass the time, she sat and waited while thinking upon the events of the past couple of days.

She was once the container for the mightiest of the biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and now essentially was the Kyuubi. But despite that, so many questions remained unanswered in Naruko's mind.

How is she still in control?

Did the fox's mind still somehow have influence over here?

How much power did she receive from the fox?

Could she control such power?

If so then how?

So many unanswered questions indeed, and she felt that answering these questions would just sprout more.

Even so, however, she knew that's not really what she should focus on at the moment. In her heart, she knew she was in control and no longer had anything to fear from the fox if what Nobunaga said was true. Speaking of the old samurai, he, too, raised questions within her mind.

Why was he being so kind to her when everyone else she'd met, besides the Hokage, saw her with hate?

Why was he so willing to help her and not even question her origins? When she had first told him she was Kyuubi he seemed very much suspicious, but in the sense that he could tell that she wasn't really telling him the truth. Was it just an ability all old people had?

Nevertheless, after her bath in the lake, she felt so much cleaner. She blushed a bit thinking back at how he compared him washing her to when he used to wash his daughter when she was little. When asked about his daughter she could see a strained smile on his lips. He didn't answer but something told her it was a very touchy subject for him. Then she thought again, "_He washed me like he used to with his daughter. . . Does he see me as his child?_"

This idea in her mind made her red and brought a comforting warmth to her body. Even with the Hokage, she hadn't been called or even insinuated as a child or grandchild-figure to the old man. However, this older man on their first meeting basically told her without actually saying it that he was treating her the same as he would his own child. She never knew the feeling of having parents or even feeling wanted by society. The Hokage himself seemed sad every time he saw her.

However, Nobunaga was pleasant, kind, and a fatherly-figure she never knew she could ever have. He took her in without a second thought. He didn't hate her. He didn't glare at her. He attack her. He didn't see her as the demon fox. He only saw a little child with no home or family. It was a surreal, new experience for her but she couldn't help but be contented by it. She sighed blissfully for the first time in her life as she uttered a suffix she'd never called anyone, ". . . jiji. . ."

"Sadly, I think even for me grandfather is too young of a title," came a voice from nearby. She turned to see Nobunaga holding in his hands a brand new kimono for her. It was a white kimono with a red sash and red swirls decorating it. It was very pretty. She smiled broadly at seeing him again but blinked when she processed what he had said, "What do you mean Nobunaga-jiji?"

Nobunaga chuckled softly, "How old do you think I am, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko blinked with a confused face before studying him. While he certainly did look older than the Hokage, she assumed it was probably just from his beard more than anything. He didn't seem that much older than her former village's leader but he seemed to insinuate otherwise, "I don't know. 68? 70?"

Nobunaga chuckled again, "Try 87, Naruko-chan."

The red-headed fox-girl gaped in surprise. This old man wasn't just older than the Hokage; he was old enough to be the Hokage's father. The Hokage had only just turned 60 if her memory served correctly after her trauma. This man was twenty-seven years older than the Sandaime Hokage, "87?! But how? You look so much younger than 87! How are you so old?"

Nobunaga laughed at Naruko's reaction, "Thank you for the compliment, Naruko-chan. As to why I look longer I guess I can attribute that to my samurai training among others things. As to how I am so old, well, I believe I just found out."

This statement confused the young Naruko. She tilted her head to the side and blinked trying to comprehend and make sense of what the old taishou had just told her. Just found out how he lived this long? What the hell did that even mean? It was so cryptic and Naruko's five year old mind couldn't process it. She decide to voice her confusion to the kind, old samurai, who in turn smiled at the fox-girl, "Contrary to popular belief, I am a very spiritual man. I believe everything happens for a reason we cannot always fully understand until a specific scenario reveals the reason to you. As for what I meant, I believe I am this old to meet you, little one. After all, if I died from old age long ago, I wouldn't be able to take care of you now would I?"

The old man's words stunned the tiny girl. She could believe what she was hearing. This old man had told her, by his belief system, that the reason he was almost 90 years old was so that he could find her and take her in. No one had ever said such a thing for her. For the first time, she believed if some sort of deity did exist, it had finally heard her prayers. Tears began to slide down her faces as she started to cry. Never before had she ever had this feeling of belonging; that some actually truly cared.

In an instant, she launched herself at the old man and embraced him tightly. She even hooked her legs and, subconsciously, her tails around the old man, fearful of letting go as if he could just vanish. Naruko broke down with a river of tears now flowing from her face. The old man calmly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Shh, there there, Naruko-chan," Nobunaga soothed. "Everything will be alright from now on. I won't let Konoha have you again. I am going to take you to Tetsu no Kuni where I promise you will be accepted. Alright?"

Naruko's only response was to bury her face deeper into the old man's chest as Nobunaga comfortingly caressed the top of her head.

* * *

**Well, chapter one. Sorry if it's a bit clunky, I had a different one on the site but somehow it was deleted without my knowledge. So I had to retype it. Hopefully, it's still is perfectly functioning with the rest of the story. Anyway, seeing as how putting links into a fanfiction won't work I have decided to put the link to the forum in my profile for anyone who is interested in joining the discussion forum on this fanfiction. I hope the forum will allow me to get closer to my readers and to produce a better story for all of you. Anyway, I am planning on doing five or more Response to Reviews per chapter now as apposed to three. So keep those reviews coming! Thank you all for your support!**

**Please review!**

**~Teddypro**


	2. To Become Celestial

**New Life Arc**

**Chapter 2 - To Become Celestial**

* * *

"Normal Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

"Amaterasu"

_"Amaterasu Telepathy"_

**"Summon/Jutsu"**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

_Uzumaki Naruko, once Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and now the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself, has escaped Konoha to flee from an angry mob out for blood after she accidentally kill a few shinobi in self-defense. As she flees, she finds a campsite and takes refuge next to the warm safety of the campfire. In the morning she is greeted by Nobunaga, an old samurai ex-taishou, who appears unafraid and nondiscriminatory against her new appearance. He takes care of her and offers to take her to a new home: Tetsu no Kuni. Together, they head north towards the samurai's homeland and to Naruko's new life._

* * *

She was out of Hi no Kuni.

Nobunaga had told her they had crossed the border about an hour or two ago. It was official. Konoha was now a distant, painful memory. Naruko now felt confident that she could now look forward to her new future, a bright future, under her mentor and, dare she say, new father-figure Nobunaga. In the past few days she had gotten to know him she had only gotten closer and closer. Though the question of why the old man didn't immediately discriminate her as a demon like 99.9% of the people she knew when the first met was still unanswered, she was still confident that he was as nice as he appeared and didn't have a secret agenda like so many others. She trusted him.

How few, if any, could she say that about?

It was now getting towards sunset, and Nobunaga was currently looking for a place to set up camp for the night seeing as they had to stay away from populated areas to avoid attracting attention to Naruko. This caused her to worry about when they reached Tetsu no Kuni what would occur seeing as how they were going to stay there thus her fox-girl state would be exposed. Nevertheless, Nobunaga had assured her that everything would be fine. After all, he didn't attack her at first site, and she was traveling with him: a former Tetsu no Kuni taishou. What reason would they have for attacking a little girl? That and the fact that there were strict rules about harming children in Tetsu no Kuni also helped.

Soon, Nobunaga had found a suitable place for camp on top of a ridge. Naruko hopped off Nobunaga's shoulders and proceeded to help him set the campsite up. She set the supplies down next to the campfire Nobunaga was setting up and got out two blankets for the two of them. Nobunaga was about to lite the fire when Naruko stopped him, "Wait Nobunaga-jiji. I want to try something!"

Nobunaga blinked but receded from starting the campfire, "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I want to try and light it," Naruko answered as a small fireball formed in front of her tail. She moved the tail over the fire and the fireball lit up the wood. The old samurai blinked in surprise, "You have this much control over your powers already?"

Naruko shrugged, "I don't know. I just already knew how to do it. It was very strange."

Nobunaga looked at her raising an eyebrow studying Naruko for a bit before he shrugged it off and shook his head, "Nevertheless, you've done a good job. I get tired very easily nowadays. I miss my youth."

Naruko giggled, "You're youth? That must have been ages ago, Nobunaga-jiji!"

A rain cloud formed over Nobunaga's head as he stared at the ground depressed, "Th-thanks for that, Naruko-chan."

Naruko giggled again, "You're welcome, Nobunaga-jiji!"

Snapping out of his depression, Nobunaga looked at the young fox-girl's smile and proceeded to return it. It was hard not to smile when this little one was smiling as well. The retired samurai took a deep breath, "Come on. Let's get ready for the night. I have a feeling something very interesting is going to happen."

Naruko tilted her head and blinked in confusion, "What do you mean, Nobunaga-jiji? How do you know that?"

The old man gave a knowing grin, "Call it instinct, Naruko-chan. Trust me when I say I have experience decoding it's signals."

* * *

**About two hours later. . .**

"Wow," Naruko exclaimed excitedly. She was leaning forward in her sitting position. Her hands were on Nobunaga's knees as she sat in his lap looking at the night sky above. Her tails were wagging unconsciously as she expressed her excitement. They sometimes brushed against Nobunaga's face so for the most part he stared up at the night sky along with the little fox-girl. "This is amazing, Nobunaga-jiji!"

Nobunaga grinned at her enthusiasm, "Indeed. It truly is a wonder of this world."

What the two were looking at from the cliff-top campsite was a meteor shower causing a beautiful display of falling lights over the night sky. The artwork in the sky that was the descending stars over the star-studded sky was truly a breathtaking sight. The way the orbs of light fell leaving behind beautiful, white streams in a never-ending rain of light was a sight to be beheld. Truthfully, she'd never witnessed something so beautiful before.

"Looks like your instincts were right, Nobunaga-jiji!" Naruko smiled broadly as her gaze stayed locked upon the cosmic rain above.

"Naturally," Nobunaga replied smugly, and the two shared a laugh. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake slightly, and it was slowly getting more and more ferocious as the seconds passed. Naruko spun around and gripped onto the old samurai's shirt. Her tails wrapped around him in fear, "N-Nobunaga-jiji. . . what's going on?"

"I don't know," Nobunaga answered. He closed his eyes and consentrated for a second before his eyes shot back open again with wild alertness. In an instant, he dove forward onto the ground, cover and protect the little girl's body with his own as a fiery roar zoomed over head. Naruko felt a blast of heat and energy pass right above them with a deafening screech the bright mass rushed passed them.

After the object had passed, Nobunaga rose up again, Naruko still holding onto him. They watched as a fiery orb of light and a white blaze crash into the forest nearby at the bottom of the cliff. Naruko gazed downward at the crash site of the meteor, "Nobunaga-jiji. . ."

Nobunaga gazed down at the little fox-girl, who seemed entranced by the crater of the fallen object, "What is it, Naruko-chan?"

"We need to go down there. . ."

Nobunaga blinked, "What? Why?"

". . . I don't know. . . I just. . . feel we have to. . ." Naruko's ears lowered, nervous of the reaction of the old man. To her surprise, she felt her new companion rise to his feet, "Get on my back and hang on tight, Naruko-chan. Let's go check it out."

Naruko quickly crawled onto his back and held onto his head with arms and legs with her tails grasping the back of his upper torso, "Ready, Nobunaga-jiji."

Nobunaga nodded and proceeded to jump off the cliff. Despite the dangerous action, Naruko held onto Nobunaga comfortable and content that he would do nothing to endanger her. Without any surprise, Nobunaga hit the ground silently and without a scratch. Nobunaga then darted forward with a speed unnatural to a man of his age and apparent frailty.

Naruko sighed contently as the wind blew passed her face in a soothing stream. She would have fallen asleep had they not reached the crater. For a moment, they stared at the landscaped destroyed by the fallen, fiery mass. It was odd for one thing as Nobunaga observed with his elderly, masterly observance of the recent events.. The falling star had obviously flown right overhead of them and judging from the wind blowing by them and the direction the heat of it came and went it was easy to assume the object flew at almost a horizontal angle over them.

This was odd in and of itself as it was, to their assumptions, a falling object rather than an attack. It came the same direction as the other objects in the meteor shower, however, it was quite clearly from a farther distant as it passed directly over them at that angle at the same position the others in the shower had. Could it have flown directly over other people or villages? How much attention had it attracted?

There was also the physics-breaking crater to add to how suspicious and surreal of the whole situation was. At the angle the falling object was falling it quite clearly would've left a very long trench or scar across the landscape. However, it appeared as though the impact was made by an object falling 100% vertical which was nearly the opposite of how the object had clearly been falling.

Not only that, but it was quite clear that the surrounding shrubbery was only scorched, and not that heavily either, on the side that faced the crater and was completely clean the other side. If you were passing by and didn't know the crater was there, chances are you would miss it.

The whole situation had gotten Nobunaga on edge especially after the thing almost hit them. Nevertheless, if it was calling to Naruko-chan in some way then there might be a logical explanation for the occurrence after all.

Before Nobunaga could react, Naruko jumped off Nobunaga's back and landed in the middle of the crater. That was when Nobunaga noticed another odd thing. There was no fire nor the object that had crashed in the crater. What exactly had happened here? Nobunaga's hand slowly and quietly motioned to his sword. At the first sign of trouble, he'd be ready. However, the next line only confused him even more, "Nobunaga-jiji! There's a dog down here!"

Nobunaga could only blinked, "Pardon?"

"A dog, Nobunaga-jiji! A white dog!"

Nobunaga's hand left the hilt of his sword and jumped into the crater. To his surprise, she was right. . . sort of. In the dead center of the spherical crater there was a white wolf with red markings and a black, brush-like tail. What caught Nobunaga's eye, however, was the fact that this wolf seemed to glow a shining light and had what looked like a metalic, flat fireball on its back. Strange was the the fireball was clearly moving. It was quite clear to Nobunaga at what was going on. He was right, this was a spiritual matter.

Logic in this occurrence had no place.

"See?" Naruko exclaimed excitedly. "It's a white dog!"

"Wolf, Naruko-chan," Nobunaga corrected. "It's a wolf."

"Oh," Naruko replied slightly embarrassed. There was a moment of silence before Naruko spoke up again, "Can we keep it?"

A large sweat drop formed on the back of the old man's head, "Naruko-chan, you can see what this wolf is can't you?"

Naruko tilted the head to her side in confusion, "You mean with strange red markings and the fireball on her back? Yeah, I do see it, Nobunaga-jiji."

Nobunaga blinked again, "Her? How do you know the wolf is a girl?"

Naruko shrugged and looked away nervously, "I. . . I don't know, Nobunaga-jiji. I. . . I just know."

Nobunaga sighed. He knelt down and put a caring hand on Naruko's back, "Fair enough, Naruko-chan. Come on, we'd better take the wolf back to camp. I have a feeling the answers will come when it. . . she awakens."

* * *

**Around midnight. . .**

A presence next to him awoke Nobunaga; a trait he had gained after years of fighting in war and conflict. Before him, clear as day, was the white wolf he and Naruko-chan had retrieved from the crater. Nobunaga stopped his natural reflex to draw his sword and simply stared at the wolf. It had been dark when they got back to camp so they simply laid the wolf by the fire and went to sleep themselves. It appeared that a good night's rest wasn't on the wolf's mind though he couldn't blame her for what was occurring.

"Naruko-chan," he whispered into the ear of the little fox-girl sleeping on his chest. "Wake up."

Slowly, the fox-girl's eyes opened up. She leaned up, stretched, and yawned before looking at the old samurai, "What is it, Nobunaga-jiji?"

"Look for yourself."

Naruko blinked and turned around. There was a pause before she smiled at the shimmering, white wolf before her, "Hello, wolfie. I'm Uzumaki Naruko. What's your name?"

The wolf studied Naruko a bit before barking slightly at her. To the former general's surprise, Naruko smiled, "Amaterasu? That's a nice name."

Nobunaga blinked. Could Naruko understand the dog's speech. This was suddenly starting to sound like something from the Inuzuka Clan in Konoha. Getting away from that, he guessed he should foresaw this as Naruko, now fused with the Kyuubi, could likely understand creatures of similar race. So in all honestly it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. But then further implication of what Naruko replied sunk in and it hit him with the weight of a crumbling, castle wall.

"Amaterasu?" Nobunaga's eyes widened in surprise. Naruko looked up at him with a questioning look, "Yes, what's wrong about that Nobunaga-jiji?"

"Amaterasu is the name of the Goddess of the Sun, Naruko-chan."

Naruko blinked before returning her gaze to Amaterasu, "Is what he said true, Amaterasu-san?"

The wolf replied with a few barks before Naruko nodded, "Amaterasu-san says she is but. . . I don't know it was something about fighting something named Yami. . ."

"Darkness?"

"Yep, it's what she said, Nobunaga-jiji."

"Hmm," Nobunaga thought for a moment. "I don't believe I have every heard of something known as Yami. Forgive me, Amaterasu-okami, but I fear this is beyond my knowledge."

Amaterasu barked a couple of times in response and Naruko nodded, "Amaterasu-san said that it doesn't matter, but she does want to know who we are."

Nobunaga nodded, "Fair enough. My name is Nobunaga. I am the former taishou of the Tetsu no Kuni samurai."

Naruko added on after that statement, "And I am Uzumaki Naruko. I am a runaway from my home village of Konohagakure and currently am the new Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Amaterasu growled a bit at the name causing Nobunaga to quickly grip his sword, however, Naruko spun around and placed her hand on his sword hand preventing him from drawing the blade, "Wait, Nobunaga-jiji."

She turned back to Amaterasu and spoke, "What's wrong, Amaterasu-san? Do you hate me for something out of my control, too?"

Nobunaga winced at that and Amaterasu took notice. She slowly fell back into her calm demeanor and barked a couple of times. Naruko blinked but nodded, "Amaterasu-san says that she had a run in with Kyuubi not too long ago and that the experience was very. . . er. . . unpleasant?"

Nobunaga raised a suspicious eyebrow, "How is that possible when Kyuubi has been sealed within you for nearly six years."

A noise came from the white wolf. They both looked up to see a confused look on Amaterasu's face. The celestial wolf barked a couple of times before she herself appeared confused, "Huh? That doesn't make sense!"

Nobunaga looked down at the little fox-girl, "What do you mean?"

"Amaterasu-san says that she fought the Kyuubi less than a week ago and that it looked like a corrupted version of her except with nine tails and fox features."

Nobunaga sat back a thought for a moment. It was clear something was very off by the whole situation. Neither knew what was going on with the other and neither stories added up. He doubted the wolf was lying but. . .

"Amaterasu-okami," Nobunaga spoke as he gazed straight into the wolf's eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations?"

Naruko looked at her father-figure in surprise, "Nobunaga-jiji, what kind of question is-"

She stopped when Amaterasu barked a couple more times causing Naruko's eyes to widened, "What? You haven't? B-But how is that-"

"Naruko-chan, that's enough," Nobunaga sighed gaining the attention of the two females present at the campsite. "It's quite clear what is going on is beyond any of our understanding at the moment. For now, I think we should not focus on that and just focus on what we are going to do now. Somehow I think trying to understand the situation is only going to cause us all a migraine with no worthwhile results."

Naruko and Amaterasu merely nodded. There was a brief silence before Amaterasu barked a couple of times. Naruko's eyes widened for a second before melting into a saddened, depressed expression causing Nobunaga to look on in curiosity what was said and for Amaterasu to look on a little guilty.

"What did she say, Naruko-chan?" Nobunaga asked.

"She. . ." Naruko began. "She took notice of the fact that Kyuubi was sealed into me for five years and that I am the new Kyuubi. She was curious how it happened."

"Oh. . ."

There was a brief silence before Nobunaga continued, "I could tell-"

"No, Nobunaga-jiji. . ." this surprised the old samurai. "I can tell it."

Nobunaga merely nodded and let Naruko continue. Naruko took one, long, deep breath before speaking to the white wolf before her, whom was looking back at her with guilty yet curious look.

"Five years ago, the Kyuu no biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked my home village of Konohagakure no Sato. The Yondaime Hokage defeated the demon at the cost of his life," Naruko's gaze turned downward. "Or that was the story told to everyone my age in Konoha."

She sighed before continuing, "What really happened was that he sealed the demon within me. I can only guess he died from that. Anyway, I was treated as the demon. I was shunned, hunted, and beaten on a daily basis in my home town. They. . . they would sometimes even used knives and clubs in the attacks. I think it was only due to the Kyuubi I even survived."

Tears were beginning to fall from the fox-girl's eyes as she continued, "Then, a few shinobi cornered me and beat me. It caused enough damage that I became the fox. I escaped Konohagakure and found Nobunaga-jiji."

She smiled and whipped the tears from her eyes, "He took me in, treated me as a daughter, and took me away from that horrid place. I'm going to start a new life and turn the Kyuubi no Kitsune image into one of justice and peace instead of as a horrid demon!"

She stood up tall as she said this. Tears still fell from her eyes but the determination present in them was all too clear. She sniffled a bit before whispering loud enough for them to here, "I have the hope and will to live again."

Nobunaga and Amaterasu stared at her with surprise. Despite what had happened to her she remained unstrong, unbroken. She may have been cracked, but it was apparent she was too stubborn to allow herself to break entirely. Nobunaga smiled but then his gaze darted to the wolf as she began to bark. Naruko looked curiously at the wolf causing Nobunaga to ask her, "What's wrong, Naruko-chan?"

"She's asking me to approach her."

Naruko walked towards the wolf until she was quite literally face-to-face with the celestial being. Naruko was about to speak when Amaterasu forced the top of her head against Naruko's forehead and a sundering light shattered the surrounding area sending Nobunaga flying backwards. Nobunaga grunted and looked upon the sight as the light slowly faded away. Indeed, what the old man was witnessing was far beyond what he ever expected.

Before him stood Naruko and only Naruko, but something had obviously changed about her. Her overall appearance hadn't changed at all. She still had her nine tails, her fox ears, her whisker marks, and her slitted eyes, however, many things had changed as well. Her hair was no longer colored red but instead pure white with bright red markings highlighting her hair. The tips of her ears and tails were now black as if dipped in ink and a form of radiant aura flowed off of her in surging waves. Suddenly the celestial fox-girl fell over and Nobunaga shot forward. She landed softly in his arms as he slowly helped her down to the floor. Her eyes slowly opened. Though they still held onto their cerulean coloring, they now had that color mixed around with a shining violet. Naruko yawned, "Nobunaga-jiji. . . what happened. . .?"

Nobunaga smiled, "Go to sleep now, Naruko-chan. I will tell you in the morning."

Naruko yawned again before leaning up and curling into Nobunaga's chest quickly falling fast asleep. Silently, Nobunaga leaned back against the tree he had originally been sleeping on all the while thinking to himself how he was going to explain what had just occurred to Naruko the following morning.

* * *

**The next morning. . .**

Naruko's cerulean-violet eyes blinked open the following morning.

She leaned up, stretched out her arms, and yawned; her fangs glinted in the morning sunlight. She returned her arms to her lap and looked around. Nobunaga was no where to be seen and neither was the wolf they had encountered the previous night. She assumed Nobunaga had gone off to get supplies as he had done that a few times since they met up, but where was Amaterasu? All she remembered was the wolf pressing her head to her own and then nothingness. What had happened last night?

Her right hand went up to her head and scratched it in thought. However, as she did so a few strands fell into her line of sight. She looked at the locks of her hair now in her vision and noticed something odd about them.

They were white.

Her eyes widen as she took more strands of her hair and observed the color. They were all unmistakeably white. What had occurred? Weren't they red not one day ago? Her eyes widened in panic.

"Naruko-chan. . . are you alright?" came a voice from nearby. She turned as saw Nobunaga, a fresh set of firewood and raw meat in his hands, with a concerned expression on his face. Naruko's eyes darted straight onto his, the worry and panic of this sudden change evident, "Nobunaga-jiji. . . what's going on?! Why is my hair white? Where is Amaterasu?"

Nobunaga let out a deep breath. He walked over to his bag of supplies, and he proceeded to drop the items he had just gotten and began to search through his bag. This caused Naruko get grow a little more worried, "Nobu. . . naga-jiji?"

Nobunaga then pulled a handheld mirror out of the bag. It seemed rather odd for him to have considering he was a male and it didn't seem masculine in the least. Nevertheless, he handed the mirror to Naruko who observed the changes to her appearance. Even she was aware of her similarities to the now-missing Amaterasu. She looked at her grandfather-figure, "Nobunaga-jiji. . . what happened?"

Nobunaga shook his head, "I do not know, Naruko-chan. I honestly don't. If I had to guess Amaterasu did something similar, if not identical, to what happened between you and Kyuubi."

She gaped at him, "But why would she-"

Naruko's expression froze causing Nobunaga's eyes to widen in surprise and worry, "Naruko-chan are you alright? Naruko-chan?"

* * *

**? ? ?**

Naruko's vision had suddenly changed. She was no longer on a tree-covered clifftop speaking to her foster grandfather but instead she was nwo in the peaks of some apparently-tall mountains with clouds circling and storming below her. Statues of what appeared to be signs of the zodiac surrounded her on various mountain peaks. The sun appeared to be rising but didn't move from it's location in the eastern sky nor did this affect the fact that stars still twinkled in a nighttime sky overhead. She herself was sitting upon a massive stone pillar that vanished into the maelstrom below her.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was when a light flash in front of her. She looked and she saw an exact doppelganger of herself sitting in a meditative position in front of her. Her twin was almost exactly identical to her except for two things. She had golden eyes instead of blue-purple and she had a flaming, stone disc on her back.

Her doppelganger smiled at her, "Hello, Naruko-chan!"

It only took a brief second for Naruko to realize who this was and yet she still didn't believe it, "Amaterasu-chan?"

Her golden-eyed twin nodded and held up one finger with a large grin on her face, "Right in one, Naruko-chan!"

She lowered her hand again and her grin dropped to a casual one before she continued, "You know I don't remember the last time I was in a human form. It feels very nice and new. I think you and I will be friends for a very long time. Especially since now we are essentially two souls in one body."

Naruko's eyes widened at that, "What?"

Amaterasu smiled at her new companion, "Last night I fused our bodies together but kept my soul seperate. You are now essentially a celestial being with a split personality."

Naruko's eyes grew worried and panicked, "Split personality?"

Noticing her distress, Amaterasu waved her hands in front of Naruko, "Don't worry! Allow me to explain! You'll be the dominate personality in this. I will be here to help you with advice and to take control of your body if you ever truly need my help."

Naruko tilted her head in confusion, "Take control. . . whenever I truly need your help. . .?"

The doppelganger giggled, "Of course! Split personalities swap control of a body all the time. However, for the most part, you will be in control. I will only step in if you need someone more. . . assertive to take control of the situation. You know what I mean?"

Naruko nodded. She knew that after her experiences in Konoha she was very timid and preferred peace to an outright fight. Amaterasu had obviously seen plenty of conflict. She was wise, powerful, and fearless. Everything that Naruko, at the moment, was not, though Nobunaga may have argued against the power part. She did fuse with Kyuubi so perhaps she already did have some power.

"You do. You just need to learn how to use it," Amaterasu said surprising Naruko, who jumped up and point her finger erratically at her golden-eyed twin, "How did you know I was thinking that?!"

Amaterasu simply tilted her head to the side in an identical manner to how Naruko did earlier, "Um. . . we share one body now. Our souls are connected and. . . well, this is your mind after all. You think with your mind, right?"

Naruko blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Hehe, right. . . sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. You should probably head back though. No doubt Nobunaga-jiji is worried."

Naruko blinked, "You're calling him Nobunaga-jiji, too?"

Amaterasu shrugged, "It's what you call him and we're technically the same person now so why not?"

Naruko nodded, "Thank you, Amaterasu-chan. But how will I be able to talk to you without coming back here?"

"Just talk to yourself in your own head. I'll hear it and you will hear me."

Naruko nodded and grin broadly, "Thanks again, Amaterasu-chan! I'll be sure to talk to you soon."

And with that, Naruko faded back into reality. . .

* * *

**Back in reality. . .**

"Naruko-chan. Naruko-chan are you there. . .?" a voice came through to Naruko. She shook her head to break herself from her brief trance and looked up at her grandfather-figure, "Yes, Nobunaga-jiji?"

The old man let out a sigh of relief, "You were out for about a minute or so. Kind of scared me for a second there, Naruko-chan."

Naruko blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I was just talking to Amaterasu-chan. She was just telling me what was going on."

Nobunaga blinked in surprise, "Amaterasu-chan? What's going on? What did happen?"

"Amaterasu-chan says she fused our bodies but kept our souls separate. She said it's sort of like having a split personality."

Nobunaga sighed, "A split personality, huh? Well that's-"

Nobunaga suddenly blinked and immediately went on alert startling Naruko, "Nobunaga-jiji. . . what's going on?"

Nobunaga glared off into the woods nearby and a voice of authority arose from the elder man, "Naruko-chan. Get behind me. Now."

Naruko didn't have to be told twice. She ducked behind Nobunaga and hid behind his legs. She poked her head out in time to see eight ninja jump out in front of them. They wore ANBU masks, wore black, short-sleeved vests that didn't pass the shoulders, brown, no-sleeve coats, and black pants. They seemed like Konoha ANBU but Nobunaga could feel something off about them, "Konoha ANBU I presume?"

"Yes we are," one of them answered. "We are here for the Kyuubi demon. Hand her over to us and we'll let you go on your merry way. Oppose us, and we will kill you."

Nobunaga laughed at the threat, "You think I'm going to hand over an innocent child to further abuse and neglect to become a demon myself. I am not a fool nor a monster, ANBU."

"So you wish to die?"

Nobunaga ignored the statement and instead followed up with a question, "You are not normal ANBU. Who are you all. . . really?"

"We are Root. We serve Konoha will utter loyalty and with utter success."

Nobunaga laughed, "For a group so successful I must say that your legend seems to be nothing more than gossip. You are not very good at your job at all either. True ANBU wouldn't have allowed this small talk, they would've just acted."

"What would you know of ANBU, samurai?"

Again a laugh escaped Nobunaga's lips, "I've seen plenty of ninja in actions. And you just made a rookie mistake for them. You've given me enough time to calculate. . ."

The Root ANBU quickly got into a fighting stance, "Calculate what, samurai?"

Nobunaga smirked and placed his hand on his katana's hilt, "Which order killing you all in would be the fastest."

Naruko closed her eyes knowing what was coming as Nobunaga sprung into action. Nobunaga shot the sword out of its sheath and launched it straight into the first ANBU before landing his two feet on the collapsing body to not only draw the sword from the body but to use it as a means to gain momentum for a flip. As soon as he landed, he shifted his katana blade to his right hand so that it was parallel with his right arm. He used the blade's new position to slash the ROOT nin next to him across the chest. The katana flipped back to a regular grip before Nobunaga delivered the killing blow across the man's neck. He then blocked a dagger from an attack made by another ANBU. He used the momentum of the strike to deflect the attack downward exposing the shinobi's shoulder and back. Nobunaga used his free hand to deliver a vicious left hook into the shinobi's face and followed it up with a slash across the chest.

By then the other five Root ANBU had gained some distance knowing a melee fight with a samurai was suicide. One of them flashed through hand signs but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak a katana blade shot into his mouth through his skull. Nobunaga tsked at him, "No speaking. I don't feel like dealing with ninjutsu at the moment."

He slashed his blade out of the man's head and threw his arm forward towards the remaining shinobi as if throwing something. As he did so four chains erupted from his sleeves. The chains were so fast and were so close to their targets that evasion was not an option. They were wrapped in the chains and were immediately pulled into the melee range of the old master samurai. The sound of several fast slashes followed. A second later Nobunaga was a few feet away from his would-be opponents, chains returned to within his sleeves and his sword almost fully sheathed away. He finished the sheathing of his blade with a sharp click and suddenly the four shinobi erupted in blood as several, previously-unseen slash marks appeared all over them. They collapsed to the floor dead.

Nobunaga sighed and took a few deep breaths before uttering, "Urgh. . . I sure am not as young as I used to be."

He turned back to Naruko before kneeling down next to her, "It's okay, Naruko-chan. They're dead."

Naruko opened her eyes and saw the carnage. Her ears noticeably drooped in sadness, "I'm sorry I had to make you do that, Nobunaga-jiji."

"You didn't make me do anything," Nobunaga replied sternly. "They chose their path and I chose mine. It's that simple, Naruko-chan."

Naruko was silent for a minute before uttering under her breath, "No."

Nobunaga's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-"

Her hands suddenly went to her chest as she shook her head rapidly, "No! I do not want to be called that anymore! I want ever little connection to that horrid place gone! My name is my last connection there, and I don't want it!"

Nobunaga continued to gaze at the little girl surprised before conceding, "So, what do you wish to be called?"

Naruko thought for a moment before she looked straight at Nobunaga with surety and absolution, "Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu."

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 is done. Yes, Naruko for now on will be called Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu. Why I chose Amaterasu is obvious and the Ōtsutsuki isn't a coincidence either. How does she know the name? You'll have to wait and see to find out. Anyway, Nobunaga also gave a display of his sword fighting skill and I kind of wanted it to reflect how I fight with weaponry (I happen to be a sword fighter and martial artist myself) which is that every move I make can always be followed by another in some way shape or form. I think I have a good name for this style which I shall get into later. But, no, i am not saying I am a master sword fighter nor am I saying I know what I am compared to an old samurai. It's just an adaptation (A far better one I might add) of how I tend to fight. Anyway, you guys know the drill: Please Review. See you guys soon!**

**Also, don't forget to check out the forum! THE LINK TO THE FORUM IS IN MY PROFILE!**

**~Teddypro**

**Response to Reviews**

**{shadowzerover5} - **Interesting premise so far, I am a sucker for transformed Naruto story so this certainly grabbed my attention. While, I find the abusive villagers trope to be a bit too much as it is fanon and overused I can overlook it for the premise. Now the question is how much of Okami in this story. So far I am very interested, eager for the next chapter.

**_Answer:_** Yeah, transformed Naruto (especially femNaruto) always seems to grab my attention, too. Yeah, the abuse is a cliche, but you can't deny the reason and the abuse (though no where near as extreme) is somewhat canon. But it's not like vengeance and bashing is the focus of the fanfiction like so many others.

**{Alpha and omega23}** - First chapter is great... Got to say your story is going to be awesome in the future... well i hope you update soon... :)

**_Answer:_** Thanks, I really hope so. I've spent a lot of time developing this story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

**{NoName}** - Sounds like an interesting idea ... but what happened to Kurama?

**_Answer:_** Thought I had explained it, huh. Essentially, Naruko is Kyuubi now. Well. . . now Kyuubi and the Sun Goddess now though she does share a body with Amaterasu.

**{Kain129}** - keep it coming

_**Answer:**_ Indeed.

**{rivereagle999}** - Very good beginning to a story, and a good concept to boot. Can't wait to see what happens in the coming chapters.

_**Answer:**_ Thanks. I bet it'll get more interesting of a concept for ya as time progresses.


	3. Tetsu no Kuni

**New Life Arc**

**Chapter 3 - Tetsu no Kuni**

* * *

"Normal Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

"Amaterasu"

_"Amaterasu Telepathy"_

**"Summon/Jutsu"**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

_Uzumaki Naruko has now left the border of Hi no Kuni and has begun making her way to Tetsu no Kuni with her new surrogate grandfather, the former samurai general Nobunaga. During their journey they witness a meteor shower, and we nearly hit by a falling star. They search the crater and find a celestial wolf later revealed as the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Amaterasu bonds with Naruko; combining their bodies while keeping their minds separate. They are then ambushed by Root ANBU from Konoha. Nobunaga defeats the ANBU and Naruko decides to go by a new name: Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu._

* * *

The newly-named Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu walked side-by-side with her surrogate grandfather. She was covered with a cloak Nobunaga had given her when they had reached the snowy regions of Tetsu no Kuni. They trudged through the snow has the frozen rain continued to fall around them. They were approaching the palace of the Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni. Amaterasu was nervous by this idea, but Nobunaga assured her that they could trust him. His assurance, surprisingly, was all she needed.

Nobunaga glanced down at his adoptive granddaughter with a curious expression, "Are you holding up okay, Ammy-chan? I know this is the first time you have experienced snow and the cold."

They had discussed her new name after she told him what she wanted to be called and they agreed a shorter nickname would help so that they didn't have to keeping saying Amaterasu all the time. Saying the name of the sun goddess over and over, especially while attaching the name to someone like Ammy who could disguise her vulpine features yet, would bring attention to her that, at the moment, she really didn't need.

Ammy gave the old man a wide grin, "I'm fine, Nobunaga-jiji. My tails are keeping me warm."

Ammy's tails were wrapped around her body to keep them from being noticed. No doubt that even if her celestial, vixen features were covered her tails dragging around from the back of her cloak would've been very noticeable. And as she herself stated, they kept her warm in the snow.

"Good to here. We're almost there. Remember, don't speak unless spoken to. Despite my former position here, I was only a soldier and the man we're going to meet is the Daimyo."

Ammy nodded, "Hai, Nobunaga-jiji."

They continued walking and it wasn't long before a stone wall appeared out of the snowy haze. It was a tall wall, much taller than the surrounding forest, with wooden ramparts that were ornate in design. Torches and samurai guards and sentries could be seen patrolling and standing watch over the fortifications observing for the first sign of trouble.

Pretty soon, they were before a large, wooden, and beautifully-designed gate guarded by four samurai. One of them appeared in front of the approaching duo, "Halt. Identify yourselves."

Nobunaga chuckled a bit, "Do you not recognize me, fuku-taichou? Or perhaps I was before your time."

These words puzzled the guards, "Who are you, stranger. It is obvious you are samurai but what is your name?"

Another chuckle, "My name is Nobunaga, former Tetsu no Kuni taishou, at your service."

He followed this with a slight bow but the 'damage' had been done. The samurai guards were obviously surprised, "Nobunaga-taishou? You are really him? But we were told he had likely passed by now. You were old even amongst the eldest people in our world!"

A depression cloud formed over Nobunaga's head, "Thanks for reminding me, fuku-taichou."

He shook it off, "If you need proof about who I am then compare this to the portrait within the palace you've likely seen a hundred times."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the hand-held mirror he had used earlier to show Ammy her new appearance. At first, the celestial fox-girl was confused, but then she noticed the spark of recognition within the eyes of the samurai, "It truly is you, Nobunaga-taishou. It is an honor to see a legend before our eyes."

They proceeded to bow and Nobunaga nodded, "I wish to see the daimyo if you will allow myself and my little companion here to pass by."

They nodded, "Very well, Nobunaga-taishou. Enter."

Nobunaga nodded and motioned Ammy to follow him.

* * *

**A few minutes later. . .**

Nobunaga and Ammy had entered the palace and Nobunaga was guiding her down the corridors to the daimyo's audience room. Amaterasu had ditched the robe and was, for the first time, walking through a public area with her vulpine body exposed. It was very odd to her and she kept glancing around to see if anyone was looking at her. To her surprise, the people whom they did pass in the hallways were either to focused on whatever they were doing to even pass a glance at her or looked at her with surprise and curiosity before moving on with their day.

The palace itself looked fit for the feudal lord residing within its walls. The hallways were fine wood with regal carpets designed with the colors of gold, black, and gray as well as tapestries of old daimyos, ancient samurai, and beautiful ladies decorated the walls with their grandeur.

One of these portraits caught Ammy's eye. It was one with a young man wearing old samurai armor holding a katana point downward. What was curious about the samurai was that, if you removed the armor and katana, he'd almost seem like a noble of some sort. What's more, next to him hold his left arm was a beautiful, young, brunette woman in the garbs of what Ammy recognized as a miko with their bright white and red colors. In the woman's hand was, very noticeably, a hand-held mirror.

One that looked eerily similar to the one Nobunaga himself carried around with him in his backpack.

"Ammy-chan," Nobunaga's voice rang out from a bit of distance away. "Come now. We wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Hai, Nobunaga-jiji!" Ammy called back as she ran to catch up to him. Despite that, the image of the young samurai remained in her mind. Why did that man seem so familiar to her? Could it be that-

"We're here."

Before them lied a large, wooden, double door decorated on either side with the kanji for 'iron' in silver. Gold outlined the doors with an ornate design adding to the grandeur to the entrance. On either side of the door was a samurai guard wearing full armor and with a katana latched onto their hip. The guards nodded at Nobunaga as if speaking some silent speech, and they proceeded to open the doors to allow the former taishou and the fox-girl to enter.

Before them was a narrow room with the carpet dividing it vertically in half. At the far end of where Nobunaga and Ammy were was a set of four steps leading upwards to a small platform. Upon the platform was a man in regal silver and gold robes and with a fan-like hat with a rod of iron on three points of it. The man himself was middle-aged with a short black beard, green eyes, and tamed black hair. He held a stance of authority and his gaze unnerved Ammy as his eyes observed her inhuman body. She relaxed when his stern gaze turned its attention to the older man next to her.

"Nobunaga-taishou, it is an honor to see you again. What has it been? Twenty years? Thirty years?" the Daimyo calmly and pleasantly greeted his guests. Nobunaga bowed before the Daimyo, "I'd say roughly in the middle, Daimyo-sama. It's good to see you. I trust my successor is doing fine as well."

The Daimyo sighed, "Actually, Hideyoshi retired as well not to long ago. A younger samurai by the name of Mifune has taken over the position now."

"Oh? Is he any good?" Nobunaga asked curiously.

"He's been doing a decent job. And he is powerful. Him surviving a battle with Hanzo the Salamander is proof enough of that. Actually from what I heard, he almost won."

Nobunaga grinned as he thought, "Impressive. I look forward to meeting him soon. However, I believe we should get down to business."

The Daimyo nodded and turned his gaze back to the white-haired fox-girl before him, "I take it this 'business' has to do with her am I correct?"

"Indeed it does," Nobunaga said as he put his hand behind her back and gently pushed her forward a bit. Ammy stared at the Daimyo full of nervousness and embarrassment. What would he think of her appearance? Would she see him like Nobunaga did or how the villagers of Konoha did? The Daimyo finally spoke, "What is your name, little one?"

Ammy took a deep breath before saying, "Ō-Ōtsut-tsuki Am-aterasu, Daimyo-sama."

The Daimyo's stern gaze quickly turned into a surprised on, "Amaterasu?"

Nobunaga spoke up, "The story is a long one, Daimyo-sama. I'll be more than happy to explain it."

The Daimyo nodded, "Yes, please explain."

Over the next hour or so Nobunaga explained the situation to the Tetsu no Kuni Daimyo. He explained how he found her, what she had been through, who and what she was, and their confrontation with the Okami. Needless to say that afterward the Daimyo's opinion of the 'strongest shinobi village' had drastically changed. He shook off his outrage and stared at the girl will concerned and sorrowful eyes, "I trust you are doing okay, Amaterasu-chan?"

Amaterasu nodded, "I'm fine now; thanks to Nobunaga-jiji. I. . . I just want a home. . . a place without the hate and the loneliness. That is all I ask for, Daimyo-sama."

The Daimyo's gaze greatly softened at that, "I will do what I can, Amaterasu-chan. I promise."

He then turned to the side and called a samurai to him, "Can you get my daughter for me?"

The samurai bowed and nodded, "Hai, Daimyo-sama."

With that, samurai vanished to fulfill his task. It was a couple minutes later when a young girl, only a year or two older than Ammy, walked in. She had dark brunette hair, green eyes, and great beauty, even for one so young. Her hair was tied behind her forming what appeared to be a flower-like shape on the back of her head. She wore a silver and violet kimono with flower designs imprinted on it. She wore tradition, wooden sandals as well. She stood with the professionalism one would expect from an ambassador of a nation yet with the elegance of one of the nobility. She made a surprised and curious glance at Amaterasu but then returned her eyes to the Daimyo, "You called for me, Otou-sama?"

"Hai, Kimiko-chan. This little fox-girl here is Ōtsutsukai Amaterasu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune reborn and the incarnation of the Taiyo no Megami herself, Omi-kami Amaterasu."

Kimiko gaped in shock and Amaterasu blush in embarrassment. Kimiko looked over Ammy's appearance a few more times before again addressing her father, "What is it you wish me to do with Amaterasu-megami, Otou-sama?"

Ammy blushed even further at the new name while the Daimyo smiled, "Show her around and just have some fun. The Kami know she deserves a chance to have that privilege."

The princess of Tetsu no Kuni raised an eyebrow at this statement but didn't bring up the subject. She then walked over the Amaterasu. Out of instinct, Ammy hid behind Nobunaga's leg and peaked out to observe the young princess. Kimiko looked confused at the girl but walked up to her and held out her hand as a sign of friendliness and friendship, "Hello, my name is Kimiko. I am the daughter of the Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni."

Ammy slowly and nervously took her hand, "I am Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu, but please call me Ammy."

Kimiko smiled broadly, "Of course, Ammy-chan! Come with me!"

With that Kimiko clenched Ammy's hand with her own and proceeded to drag her further into the castle causing the startled Ammy to let out an 'eep' as the young girl tried desperately to keep up with the princess. Nobunaga and the Daimyo couldn't help but chuckle. However, the Daimyo's face returned to grave as he addressed the former samurai general, "Now, I know you told me her entire story, however, I must know what else did you purposely leave out. Tell me every thought and suspicion in your head, Nobunaga-taishou."

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

Kimiko was practically dragging Ammy deeper and deeper into the palace. If this had been before she escaped Konoha she'd be panicking at this particular moment, however, right now she was more embarrassed by this turn of events than anything else. It was odd. Why wasn't she feeling like this person was taking her for a beating? Was it because of her age? Was it because of the atmosphere and aura of the place she was in? Or had she finally learned to trust others again?

Trust.

It was such a foreign word for her after everything that had occurred but. . . she liked the feeling of being able to trust someone. It felt natural and warmed her soul.

Before she could muse in her head further, Ammy and Kimiko arrived at a snowy courtyard deep inside the palace. The princess of Tetsu no Kuni let go of the child megami's hand and walked over to a nearby table. The table had upon it a small vase that seemed semi-ornately designed with only light decoration compared to the masterpieces seen earlier within the palace. She walked over to a little, cobblestone circle out in the snowy courtyard and poured out the contents of the vase onto it. When she did so out came several pebble-like pieces of glass. She motioned Ammy to come over and she did so.

Kimiko smiled, "We're going to play Ohajiki."

The younger girl blinked, "Ohajiki?"

Kimiko looked surprised that Ammy didn't know what the game was. But from what her father insinuated in his throne room, this girl's life was not anywhere near filled with the fun a young child was supposed to have. Kimiko gave Ammy a sympathetic smile and explained, "Ohajiki is a girl's game I play a lot especially when I was your age."

Ammy's eye twitched, "You're not that much older than me!"

The Tetsu-hime smirked mischievously, "But I'm still older."

Ammy pouted, "So?"

The older girl laughed a bit, "Anyway, ohajiki is a game where we have the same number of these ohajiki pieces."

Kimiko held up on of the pebble-like glasses pieces and Ammy nodded in understanding. Kimiko then continued, "We play jan-ken to decide who goes first and then we take turns showing how we are going to hit an opponent's ohajiki piece. If we flick our piece and hit our opponent's piece in the exact way we predicted, we keep that piece. If not, it's the other persons turn. The person with the most pieces at the end of the game wins."

Ammy blinked but nodded, "Okay, I understand it."

The princess smiled at the girl which slowly faded into a confident smirk, "Then let us begin."

Kimiko held out a fist in mid-air and waited for Ammy to do the same. Kimiko looked at Ammy confused, "You do know how to play jan-ken, right?"

Ammy blushed in embarrassment and shook her head, "No."

Kimiko blinked in surprise, "Didn't any of the other kids where you were from tell you how to play such a simple game?"

"The villagers hated me. They wouldn't let me anywhere near the other kids."

The Tetsu-hime looked at the young girl confused, "What did you do wrong to cause them to hate you so much?"

A shadow formed over Ammy's eyes as she uttered one word that sent a chill down Kimiko's spine, "Existing."

The older girl gave Ammy a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry to hear that. Here, hold out your fist. . ."

Kimiko grabbed one of Ammy's hand and held it up to her own at but a few inches from each other. Kimiko then explained the simple game, "We both, at the same time, rock our arms back in forth. Every time we reach this position with our first we say one of the following words in succession: tsuchi, kami, hasami. On the third one, we choose one of the following."

"Tsuchi," Kimiko hand remained clenched into a fist.

"Kami," Kimiko laid her hand flat out in the air.

"Or hasami," Kimiko clenched her hand again but left her middle and index fingers out and spread apart.

The Tetsu-hime then continued, "Tsuchi beats hasami, hasami beats kami, and kami beats tsuchi. Understand now."

Ammy nodded, "I think so."

Kimiko smiled, "Ready?"

The younger girl nodded again. Then both started to swing their arms all the while saying, "Tsuchi, kami, hasami!"

Kimiko's hand stopped and held out a flat hand while Ammy held out two, spread fingers. Kimiko grinned, "You won, Ammy-chan!"

The celestial fox-girl blinked, "I did?"

"Yes! Now you get to go first. Choose one of your's and one of my ohajiki pieces, show how you are going to hit my piece, then flick it."

The fox-girl nodded and picked to pieces. It was an easy shot: a dead-on hit from only an inch or two away. It was a beginner's shot but Ammy was a beginner after all. Ammy lined up the shot and with one, precise flick shot the ohajiki piece right into Kimiko's dead-center. Said princess clapped, "Nice shot, Ammy! But I'm going to get that piece back."

Kimiko lined up her shot. It was far more difficult than Ammy's. It was a foot-long shot aimed at the side of the opposing piece that was meant to cause the piece to bounce away towards the upper left side of the circle. Kimiko flicked the piece and it was as precise a shot as Ammy's was. Kimiko smirked, "See? Got it right back."

The fox-girl's mouth rose slightly into a slight smile, "This is fun! I'm going to try a tougher shot now!"

Kimiko smiled, "All I can say is good luck and don't get mad if I beat you."

* * *

**About an hour later. . .**

"And you 100% sure about this?" the Tetsu Daimyo asked the former taishou walking beside him as they ventured through the many hallways of the palace. The old man next to him nodded, "Konoha has something dark going on within its walls. I'm absolutely sure those ANBU were not under the Hokage. How they acted. . . it seemed very off."

"If the treatment of their former jinchuuriki is any at all accurate I'd have to agree," the Daimyo nodded. "I am well aware how jinchuuriki are treated but they are usually aware of this and are, for the most part, better protected by the village shinobi. But if what you are telling me is true. . ."

"Do you have such little faith in my reasoning and knowledge of the situation, Daimyo-sama?" Nobunaga asked curiously to the much younger man next to him. The Daimyo shook his head, "I am not saying that, Nobunaga-taishou. It's just this is all observation on your part and the word of a little girl who's been through plenty of trauma in her very short life. Forgive for saying this but there isn't much to go off of but simply that, and we are a neutral nation and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I guarantee, Daimyo-sama, if we take this girl under our wing in Tetsu no Kuni we may not be a neutral nation for long," the old taishou said grimly. "But I'll be damned if I allow that girl back into that hell."

"Seconded. Besides, in this world, a nation can't be neutral forever."

"Yes, it was bound to happen again eventually," Nobunaga agreed though he still sighed at that prospect.

"I've summoned Mifune-taishou here to discuss a few things regarding what may happen soon. I'd like you to be present for the meeting."

"Whatever the Daimyo wills," Nobunaga replied smirking.

Soon, they came across an open courtyard covered in snow. To Nobunaga it brought back a bunch of nostalgia to his younger years, however, there was one thing different within the courtyard. . .

. . . the fact that his surrogate granddaughter and the princess of Tetsu no Kuni were locked head-to-head in a fierce game of ohajiki.

And for the first time since their meeting, Nobunaga saw Ammy smiling and having fun with another person. True he had made her happy, but she hadn't really had any fun. They were simply traveling together. Here was different though. Ammy was likely for the first time having fun playing a game. He smiled, "Now would you look at that."

The Daimyo smiled, "I do believe my daughter has made a new friend."

"And likely a life-long one, as well," Nobunaga agreed.

"Hey, you are pretty good at this game!" They heard Kimiko saying to Ammy. "You sure you have never played ohajiki before?"

Ammy shook her head 'no', "Nope, but this is really fun! We should play more often!"

"We could play forever at this rate. Neither one of us has missed yet!"

"So? It's still fun!"

Ammy and Kimiko laughed to each other and the two observers softened their eyes at the scene. The knowledge of what this girl had gone through was heart wrenching yet it was worth any hardship to see that whatever damage that laid upon the fox-girl's spirit was now healing. Nobunaga chuckled lightly to himself, "Now that's a sight I'd love to see more often."

"There I must agree with you," the Daimyo said. The Daimyo then proceeded to walk forward, "Kimiko, Ammy. I do believe it is getting towards dark. How about you both go take a bath then head off to sleep."

Kimiko stood up and turned her gaze toward her father, "Otou-sama, is it alright if Ammy-chan stays with me?"

The Daimyo and Nobunaga blinked, glanced at each other, and then back at the two girls, "I suppose, but why?"

"Why?" Kimiko asked raising an eyebrow. "Aren't I suppose to be her friend? She hasn't had a single friend her age her entire life. I want to spend more time with her since I can very much say the same, right Otou-sama?"

The Daimyo winced. It is quite true that Kimiko really hadn't met another girl her own age or at least close to her age. The only females she ever played with were her maids and her late mother. So Ammy and her were sharing a first time experience together: their first friend their own age. Luckily for the Daimyo, Nobunaga spoke up, "As long as it is okay with Ammy-chan, I am sure it'll be fine."

Kimiko looked over at Ammy, who reddened in her shyness, "I don't mind if Kimiko doesn't mind sharing a room with me."

The princess smiled, "Not at all! I offered. Come on, let's go to the palace hot springs!"

Similar to their first meeting, Kimiko grabbed Ammy's hand and led her off, only this time Ammy was keeping up with her and not being practically dragged this time. The Daimyo and Nobunaga laughed before Nobunaga smirked, "I take back what I said about life-long friends."

The Daimyo looked at the elderly samurai with confusion and interest, "What do you mean, Nobunaga-taishou?"

Nobunaga smiled, "They're more likely going to be sisters."

* * *

**At the hot springs. . .**

Steam rose from the water within the large, stone pool within the palace. The pool itself was shaped in an oval and was lined along the edge with a row of silver and white tile. A changing room rested into on wall while the other two possessed either towel racks, shower heads, and a mirror. On the final wall was a mural of what appeared to be a noble man sitting down holding a lute. Above him were kanji that read '_Suijin, Kami of Water_'.

Within the hot spring pool were Ammy and Kimiko. Ammy was sitting next to Kimiko; her white hair flowing into the water as she relaxed in its warmth. Her nine tails stuck out from behind where she was sitting but and they were long enough to break the waters surface but only slightly.

Kimiko was leaning onto the stone side of the pool of steaming water. Her brown hair damp as she had dunked her entire head into the water just a few moments earlier. She had a pleasant smile as her closed eyes gazed at nothing above her head. Kimiko sighed to show her pleasure of being coated in the warm water that hung over her, "Isn't this nice, Ammy-chan?"

Ammy turned to her new friend and nodded, "Hai, it is Kimiko-chan."

Kimiko smiled, "You know, since Ammy is your nickname, you can call me by one. How abut Kimi-chan?"

Ammy smile broadened, "Okay, Kimi-chan."

There was a brief silence after that before the Tetsu-hime spoke up again, "Forgive me for asking Ammy-chan. . ."

The sun goddess's incarnation looked at the older girl confused and tilted her head slightly to show this, "Asking what, Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko shifted her gaze to the water below before asking, "You mentioned your previous home hated you for existing. . . what did you mean by that?"

The celestial girl's eyes widened a bit before dropping in sadness. She followed her friend's example and gazed at the water, "Are you sure you wish to hear? You may not like the tale."

"I do not care," Ammy's eyes widened at the response. She looked at the older girl who was staring back at her with a serious expression. "Tell me, Otsutsuki Amaterasu, your story. Why do they hate someone as innocent as you clearly are?"

Ammy took a deep breath before explaining her situation to the princess of Tetsu no Kuni. She explained what her surrogate grandfather had explained to the Daimyo and explained who she was and why she was what she now had become. Needless to say, Kimiko was in tears by the end. Ammy sighed, "And now you know why someone who was made a demon through a villages belief and had come to share a body with Omi-kami Amaterasu became a target for hatred."

Ammy sighed and was about to lean back to let her new friend have her time to cry, but she was suddenly interupted by the feeling of arms wrapping around her and another body holding her tight. Kimiko placed her forehead to the top of Ammy's head before uttering, "I do not care what they claim or what they think. You are an amazing little girl and I am so proud and happy that I met you."

Tears now began to form in the younger girl's eyes as well, "Really? You mean it?"

Kimiko held the small, vulpine girl out at arms length before smiling and nodding, "Yes, I do."

Ammy lunged forward and held on tight to Kimiko who reacted by wrapping her arms around her head. Kimiko could feel nine, wet, fury tails wrap around her to keep her from letting go almost like if they did she would vanish. Kimiko smiled and rubbed the younger girl's head, "I am here for you. You are my first friend and I will not let anything like that happen to you again. That's a promise, Ammy-nee-chan."

Ammy began to sob happily as she held the princess tighter, "Thank you, Kimi-onee-chan."

* * *

**That night. . .**

The new sisterly-figures sat on Kimiko's bed within her chambers. Both were dried off and in nightgowns after their emotional bonding experience in the hot springs. Ammy glanced around the room. It looked very elegant. It was filled with bright virbrant shades of silver and violet. It truly was fitting a noble princess with it regal decor and design. The bed was easily a queen-sized bed that could fit the two, young girls.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Ammy was smiling naturally instead of it being situation-based. She could smile without the need for a happy event again, and it felt so good to do so.

She was cut out of her musings by her surrogate older sister speaking up, "Hey Ammy-nee-chan."

Ammy blinked and looked at the older girl, "What is it, Kimi-onee-chan?"

Kimiko was a tad embarrassed but asked her question anyway, "May I touch one of your tails please?"

The celestial fox-girl blinked in confusion, "Why do you want to touch my tails, onee-chan?"

"Well, I keep swing those fluffy puffs of fur swinging back and forth and well I got curious what one felt like," Kimiko chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry if I-"

"I don't mind, onee-chan."

The tail closest to Kimiko rose up before the princess. Said princess looked unsure initially but softly told hold of the tail. The fur was soft and pleasant to the touch. Slowly, she began to rub the fur and in doing so caused a sort of purr to burst from Ammy, who covered her mouth in embarrassment. Ammy looked at her new 'onee-chan' who suddenly had a wicked, playful smirk on her face, "Oh, does someone like having her tails rubbed?"

Ammy's eyes widened as she nervously gulped as Kimiko began to attack her tails. Ammy and Kimiko laughed as they played around for awhile on the bed before finally lying back onto the pillows. They caught their breaths and shared one last laugh together.

Kimiko was the first to stop laughing, "Alright, I think it's time we went to bed."

Ammy nodded and crawled under the covers as Kimiko got up to turn out the light. Soon both were cuddled into the bed and on the verge of sleep.

"Good night, Ammy-nee-chan," Kimiko said.

"Good night, Kimi-onee-chan," Ammy replied before falling into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was an emotional one (not unlike the last ones). Before you ask, yes, ohajiki is a real Japanese game for girls and, yes, jan-ken is Rock, Paper, Scissors. I decided to add a few more references to real Japanese culture since that was the majority of Okami, and I feel the need to make more of a connection rather than just the character of Amaterasu (and even then she isn't really prominent in this is she?). Anyway, this was the arrival to Tetsu no Kuni and the making of a friendship that will remain prominent throughout the series: Ammy and Kimiko.**

**So, tell me how I am doing so far! Please review! And don't forget to send my predictions, questions, or your intrigues about the story in the forum. The link to the forum is in my profile! I highly encourage you go there to make predictions and allow me to get to know you all better without the hassle of a PM only explaining something to one person. Also, don't think that means you shouldn't review. Any topic I don't touch upon in the forum I might here!**

**Thanks again you all.**

**~Teddypro**

**Response to Reviews**

**{NoName/Guest} - **Yes, I understand ... But what happened to the CONSCIENCEconscience of Kurama?, Disappeared? It was merged with Naruko? What about their parents sealed?

_**Answer: **_Okay (1) Did you post as two people. (2) Thought I already made that clear. Anyway, isn't that kind of a spoiler? I don't have any good reason to get any more away. If you still have the question by the end of the fanfiction or at least a good distance in ask me again but I'm not risking a spoiler here. Learned my lesson regarding that.

**{shadowzerover5} -** Fascinating development but you may have tipped your hand here a bit early. While showing the fusion of Ammy and Naruko is required in the story, you may have wanted to keep it hidden for a bit. An example would be like she is having dreams or something like flashes of memory or an assertion of Ammy's personality when she gets agitated.

This is an example of something called Tell, in writing you normally want to Show with some Tells. Show not Tell as some would say, keeping it close to the vest so to speak.

Ah well too late now but its something to keep in mind later. I am still very interested on how this will go after all.

**_Answer:_** I understand where your coming from. Now let me explain my thoughts about it.

I already have so much mystery and emotional conflict going up against Ammy as it is and a lot of it will be Tell, however, I chose to fully reveal the fusion now for a particularly good reason. Think about Ammy's emotional state at the moment. Her distrust, fear, and wild emotions from mental trauma. Do you think such a transformation, one that causes such a major change and gives her such abilities AND a split personality, would not frighten her more?

Look what happened after she fused with Kyuubi for example. What did she think? She thought she was a monster who killed hundreds of people and destroyed her home. Why? Simple. Lack of information and understanding.

Amaterasu is a goddess and a wise, compassionate one as well. Do you think she'd hurt Ammy in such a way by causing even more emotional turmoil for her? Why wouldn't she explain what's going on to her? Also, it let's her know someone will always be there for her even when Nobunaga can't be. That there is always someone she can turn to that can help her.

After everything Ammy went through I think that is the wise comforting decision.

And looking at it from the standpoint of 'Was-it-Wise-to-Fuse-so-Early', take into account the different factors playing out here: Amaterasu is in a world she is unfamiliar with, a young orphan fused with a known demonic entity and is emotionally traumatized, and the hereditary, physical, and spiritual potential to be a great protector of the world. Wouldn't the easiest thing to keep such a child safe, help others, learn about the world, and support the child's emotional change in such a situation be ideal especially when you also consider her powers as Kyuubi have to be put into check as well? I think it was a wise decision.

**{ ideagetthe}** - Wait... If naru change after merge with Amaterasu, how did root recognize her?

_**Answer:**_ I dunno. Magical ninja powers of ultimate detection and identification?

**{Nargus}** - Mmmm...interesting so far. I'll watch what you are going to do with the story :)

_**Answer:**_ Thanks for the intrigue and glad to know I got ya hooked. Hope you'll tell me your thoughts and predictions in the forum. I'm very curious to see what you think!

**{emomatt}** - I like what i read so far. Just afew ?s who will be the main antagonist in this story will she go to another village & lastly who will you pair her with if there is a pairing in the story

_**Answer:**_ Thanks for the compliment but you definitely are asking for a few spoilers, neh? You don't want to spoil the surprises of the story do you? I understand your curiosity - I know the feeling - but I, like many others, have to wait. I hope you understand and are patient.


	4. Knife in the Dark

**New Life Arc**

**Chapter 4 - Knife in the Dark**

* * *

"Normal Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

"Amaterasu"

_"Amaterasu Telepathy"_

**"Summon/Jutsu"**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

_Amaterasu and Nobunaga had finally arrived at the palace of the Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni. The Daimyo allowed them to stay in the palace and called his daughter, Kimiko, to befriend Ammy to help her out of the memories of her past. Ammy and Kimiko bonded well and now consider themselves close sisters. However, with this asylum in the palace of Tetsu no Kuni, the Daimyo also risks bringing an end to the neutrality that the nation has enjoyed for so many years._

* * *

It had been a week or so since Ammy and Nobunaga had arrived at the palace. So far, everything was going very well. Kimiko and herself had grown ever closer as time went onward. Truly, if one could see how they acted with each other and not notice the obvious physical differences one would be convinced they were the closest sisters one had ever the privilege to see with their own two eyes.

The two were undoubtedly inseparable. If Kimiko wasn't showing and telling Ammy about the ins and outs of being the princess of Tetsu no Kuni or Ammy about the powers she knew about from either Amaterasu or her memories as the Kyuubi, they were playing games or resting with each other. Their cheeriness had led to a rising in the spirit of Tetsu no Kuni's palace and soon they were the subject of many pleasant conversations within the palace.

Ammy had even gotten the privilege of meeting Kimiko's older and younger brothers. Her older brother was a young man of around sixteen, who according to Kimiko is only her half-brother due to her own mother not being the Daimyo's first wife, named Daisuke. Her younger brother, who was younger than Ammy, was a four year old named Kenshin. Ammy's appearance drew interest from Daisuke and only brought about innocent, childish wonder from Kenshin.

After Daisuke heard about her treatment in the past he commented, "Fools, to do this to a child and a female child at that. Trust me in this, Ammy-nee, that I will not allow those mongrels to touch even a hair on your head."

Kenshin was only mystified by Ammy's appearance and spent a good half an hour trying to grab a hold of Ammy's tails. Needless to say, the scene they observed from this action was something that both Kimiko and Daisuke agreed was the most amusing thing they had ever scene.

Another occurrence that had happened due to Ammy's time in the palace was the sudden boost in spirit among the residence of the palace. People within were quick to learn who she was, what she was, and why she was there to begin with. Her sudden cheerful attitude along with her tragic past led to a rise in the spirit of the palace's residents and soon the bond between Ammy and Kimiko became one of the primary subjects talked about by servants and soldiers alike.

However, there was an underlying tone of worry and concern being thrown around the palace as well. Ammy's presence within the palace was certainly a reason to worry as she was, at one point, a resident of Konoha, and not just any resident, but it's jinchuuriki. It was no secret of the balance in power among the Five Great Nations, as well as Takigakure, one of the strongest, minor nations, was highly based upon their jinchuuriki with Kumo having eight and two, Suna having one, Iwa having four and five, Kiri having three and six, Taki having seven, and Konoha having nine.

Now, however, Konoha was at a significant disadvantage. Their only jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki of the strongest biju at that, was now gone and the balance of power had shifted out of Konoha's favor. True they had many powerful shinobi but a jinchuuriki was a major source of strength in both the military and political sides of the world. Konoha need that advantage back and there were only two ways they could do it: either kidnap and return the jinchuuriki to Konoha or kill the jinchuuriki and create a new one.

Neither of these were options any of the residents of the Tetsu no Kuni palace were willing to allow, even though extracting Kyuubi from Ammy was now impossible.

This nervousness and worry did not go unnoticed by Ammy. Since the encounter with the Root Anbu she had been well aware of how much Konoha desired her return, or rather desired the tenant she had once bore within her tiny body. She shuddered at the thought of what they'd do to her if they ever discovered what she now was. Would they demand to draw that power from her or would they turn her into their weapon? She desired neither result. She want to stay in Tetsu no Kuni with her grandfather and older sister.

Even so, she continued to wear the same mask of happiness that she now enjoyed wearing as she kept the fear of returning to the hell she had escaped in check. She couldn't focus on that right now. She trusted the Daimyo, Nobunaga, and Daisuke. She was sure they'd keep their word to keep her safe. Especially since Nobunaga was one of the strongest people she knew.

Currently, Ammy and Kimiko were playing Oshajiki in the snow. These games had gone the same every time: a dead tie. For whatever reason, Ammy was lucky with every shot while Kimiko had enough skill to make every shot. This fact intrigued many of the people within the palace and a small crowd always began to form whenever the two played. It is fascinating to watch.

That was when Ammy and Kimiko saw the Tetsu Daimyo, Nobunaga, and another man walking side-by-side down the hallway towards the throne room. Ammy blinked. She'd seen the third man a couple of times since living in the palace but she was still confused as to who he was. He turned to Kimiko, "Who is that man next to Nobunaga-jiji?"

Kimiko answered, "That's Mifune. He's the current samurai taishou."

Ammy blinked and looked again. He was an older man, no where near as old as Nobunaga though, with a turban on his head, a short pointed mustache and beard as well as gray-blue samurai armor. Much like Nobunaga, he held an air of authority around him which was overshadowed by his air of kindness and sagacity. She then felt a nudge from Kimiko, "Hey, why don't we go listen in? Eavesdrop on their conversation?"

Ammy's eyes widened, "Spy on them? They're probably having a private meeting. We should listen in."

"I listen in all the time," Kimiko said. "Come on, it'll be fine."

The fox-girl tilted her head down causing a shadow to form over her eyes, "The last time I was told that I was lured into an alley and beaten to within an inch of my life."

Kimiko blinked in surprise then sighed, "Look Ammy you can't focus your life around that. You need to break away from your past there and focus on your future here. It's like my mother used to say, 'If you focus on the past you can't have a future'."

"I know, Kimi-onee-chan, but. . ." Ammy said before trailing off. There was a silence from her for a second before she said. "Just go on without me. I really don't want to do this."

Kimiko nodded and gave Ammy a hug, "Alright, I promise to be quick. Just wait in our room, okay?"

There was a pause before Ammy answered, "Okay."

* * *

**Sometime later. . .**

The celestial fox-girl was currently lying on the bed shared between her and Kimiko. She had been there for at least a half an hour or so staring at the ceiling waiting for the princess's return. She felt bad about getting upset at her friend and sister earlier but knew it was too late to change anything. What's done was done and even so she still felt strongly about not eavesdropping on such an important conversation.

She continued lying there staring at the ceiling of the room. Pretty much any other child Ammy's age would find this boring and tedious but Ammy spent a lot of her time doing nothing while hiding from mobs back in Konoha so in all actuality this really wasn't anything new to her. In fact, she kind of liked her alone time sitting and doing nothing. It allowed her to think and process things better though she did blame her fusion with both the goddess and the Kyuubi as the reason for her sudden intelligence spike which allowed her to process things like she did.

Despite her resistance to the idea of spying on her grandfather, Kimiko's father, and the current samurai taishou, Ammy couldn't help but wonder why they were all meeting. She had been told Tetsu no Kuni was a neutral nation and didn't neutral mean it didn't have any allies or enemies in any conflict? She understood the need for military defenses encase of some sort of attack. Maybe that was it. Maybe they were having a meeting to discuss military training or defenses?

But did that make sense? If that was the case, why was the meeting between the taishou, a former taishou, and the Daimyo? Wouldn't such a meeting be between the taishou and his division commanders (soutaichous she remembered Nobunaga calling them)? Why would the Daimyo and Nobunaga, a former taishou, be needed for something as simple as that? Maybe for Nobunaga they wanted his advise and the Daimyo's approval?

But that idea also fell flat after thinking about it. There'd be no reason for Nobunaga to get involve. Yes, he was a former taishou but he had lived in a different time and Kami knows what he'd missed during his several year absence in regards to military strategy. As for the Daimyo's approval, well, that was what paperwork was for (Though something she'd learned from the Sandaime in Konoha was that paperwork was the mortal enemy of any high-ranking official).

Something was definitely off about the whole thing, and she was starting to grow concerned over what the near future held.

That was when she heard the door click open. Ammy looked up and saw her older sister walking in. However, something that made Ammy worried was how Kimiko looked like she had seen a ghost. Ammy sprung up and ran up to Kimiko, "Onee-chan! What's wrong?"

Kimiko simply walked passed her and sat on her bed. Ammy followed her, a concerned look plastered onto her face, "Onee-chan. . . what's wrong?"

The princess of Tetsu no Kuni took a deep breath before uttering to her younger sibling, "I overheard the conversation that Otou-sama, Nobunaga-taishou, and Mifune-taishou were having. . ."

"And. . ." Ammy was almost fearful to ask.

"Well-"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The Daimyo sat on his throne with a table before him. On it rested a map of the Elemental Nations while Mifune and Nobunaga sat on either side of the table. Pieces of wood shaped like soldiers rested upon the paper. Kimiko was hidden behind a door just barely open enough to hear what the three men were talking about._

_"So they've been stopped around the southern and eastern border?" the Daimyo asked. Mifune nodded, "Hai. They're likely taking the route through Kaze no Kuni then evading Iwa border patrols as they passed Mitsu no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni, but they have certainly been spotted several times. Likely they picked up the trail of our dear little friend."_

_Nobunaga put a hand on his chin as he entered deep thought about the matter. He stared at the map and soldier pieces calculating different moves for their current situation. He sighed, "I fear our neutrality isn't going to last much longer."_

_Mifune looked at his age-old predecessor, "What do you mean? Couldn't we fight them off without a war due to our neutrality? We should be capable of punishing trespassers in our lands without a declaration of war because doing so would cause disdain from most, if not all, the nations for attacking a neutral nation."_

_The Daimyo shook his head, "You forget that we have their 'jinchuuriki'. They could use that to break our neutrality due to us kidnapping a citizen of their country."_

_"But we didn't kidnap her," Mifune pointed out. "She fled and came with Nobunaga-taishou of her own free will."_

_"Can we truly prove that? She is a child and one with the appearance of a demon no less. Do you truly think they will go by her word?"_

_"It is possible," Nobunaga admitted. "However, they will still use this as an excuse. Some nations will side with Hi no Kuni, others with us; either out of obligation to support, respect, or hatred for the opposing side, this will lead to the lines in the sand being drawn as well as an intense tension between nations."_

_"Rai no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni will likely side with us due to their hatred of Konoha," the Daimyo continued. "Kaze no Kuni, however, will ally with Konoha due to their alliance. As for who else will ally with us, that is up to debate."_

_Mifune sighed, "I see your points. Should I tell the men to prepare for the possibility of war?"_

_After a brief moment, the words that nearly made Kimiko gasp in fear and denial was spoken by her father. The words she never wished to hear in all her time as a member of the noble family of Tetsu no Kuni, "Yes, prepare the men for an attack. Our neutrality is likely dead."_

* * *

Amaterasu shivered as a cold sweat ran down her head at the revelation. She couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her, "I. . . I caused this? The end of Tetsu no Kuni's neutral status?"

Tears began to wheal up in her eyes. Kimiko looked at her sister and blinked with a horrified expression after realizing what she had said. "No, don't cry Ammy-chan! You didn't-"

Tear-stricken, Ammy shook off her elder sister and ran off out of the room and deeper into the palace. Though stunned for a moment, Kimiko soon took off after her, "Ammy! Wait!"

* * *

Ammy couldn't see where she was going, only sense her surroundings. Tears blinded her. She was going to cause a war, the death of many people, all because she had fled. It was all her fault. What had she done?

As these thoughts continued to encircle her mind, she suddenly ran into someone. She impacted the larger person with an 'oomph' and landed on her butt. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she began to stuttered out words between sniffles, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. I di-didn't mean to ru-n into you. I'm-m sor-"

"Ammy! Look out!" cried the voice of her sister. Ammy looked up at the figure, her eyes now clear of tears, and saw a man in ninja gear and a white mask in the shape of a rodent. Ammy's eyes widened. She recognized this type of shinobi. They were often there to rescue her from angry mobs on the Hokage's orders. The Hokage called them ANBU, the elites of Konoha. She also happened to notice that the ANBU was silently brandishing a kunai. Before Ammy could scream Kimiko grabbed her and moved her out of the way of the downward strike. Kimiko was terrified and desperation showed on her face, "Come Ammy! Run!"

They took off down the hallway, but it wasn't long before three more ANBU cut them off. Ammy and Kimiko were surrounded. Finally, Kimiko screamed, "SOMEONE! HELP!"

A blow to the back of the head by one ANBU knocked Kimiko unconscious and another picked up Ammy.

"We've got the jinchuuriki," one said. "But what happened to it?"

"Who cares," another replied. "Let's get out of here."

"Ri-ACK!" Suddenly, the ANBU holding Ammy was stabbed through the chest and collapsed to the ground. Ammy looked up. Standing there, blade drawn, was Nobunaga. Behind him was Mifune. Both of them looked absolutely furious. Foots steps rumbled down the hallway from the other direction and Ammy could see several samurai coming down to face the intruders. The ANBU were surrounded.

"Trespassing in Tetsu no Kuni, attacking the Daimyo's daughter and attempting to kidnap my surrogate daughter," Nobunaga spat. "Don't expect to survive this Konoha-nin."

"Kidnapping your surrogate daughter?" the Konoha ANBU glared through his mask. "Like you kidnapped her in the first place?"

"No!" Ammy cried from the floor. All eyes turned to her as she stood up and glared at the ANBU. "I fled on my own! Nobunaga-jiji took me in after I fled the beatings you gave me every day! Leave me alone! I will not go with you!"

"The Hokage ordered us to bring you back to Konoha," the ANBU sneered. "You will go whether you like it or not."

With that, he picked up Kimiko and held a knife to her throat. The samurai's nervousness and worry instantly showed despite their best attempts to hide it. Nobunaga snarled, "You fools! You would really cause an international incident over a single child?!"

"Orders are orders, samurai-san," the ANBU spat in reply.

"Very well then," Nobunaga sighed. "Then you have just signed your own death certificate."

In the blink of an eye, Nobunaga charged forward and cut down the first ANBU without the Konoha-nin having any chance at retaliation. A mere second later, the other samurai followed suit, however, a kunai to the throat of an unconscious Kimiko halted the samurai in their tracks. They could practically see the ANBU smirk under his mask, "While we're supposed to be covert that won't stop me from being direct and open. Now you will do exactly as I say or this little girl is getting her throat gutted like a fish."

The samurai were emotionless but the sweat running down what skin was visible was an easy giveaway to their nervousness towards the unsettling situation. Mifune sneered, "You would risk inciting war with Tetsu no Kuni just to get a little girl?"

"You're the one putting her at risk, now, let us pass."

Hesitation was the common emotion held by the samurai as they slowly parted. Ammy glanced up at Nobunaga's eyes. She was scared. Was he really going to let her be taken away; back to that hellhole? Had he broken his promise with her after all he had told her? She looked at him with betrayed eyes but she saw something in his eyes he had never show to her:

Anger.

His was angry, but not at her, at the ANBU. Suddenly, she felt regret for doubting him. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to endanger Kimiko either. She couldn't blame him for that.

However, just as the ANBU turned to flee in triumph, the ANBU holding Kimiko was suddenly stabbed straight through the skull. Ammy looked up in surprise and shock but was more than grateful for who she saw.

"Daisuke-san!"

Indeed, the Daimyo's son along with four more samurai stood there, the young man holding a bloodied katana in his hand and an unconscious Kimiko in his arms having taken her from the dead ANBU as he fell. Daisuke's eyes shined of pure fury as he snarled, "Threatening the life of the Daimyo's daughter? Konoha has a death wish."

He then raised his katana to the final ANBU, "Drop her, or you will die next."

The ANBU looked around him and knew death was inevitable. He was surrounded by samurai, the son of the Daimyo, the current samurai taishou and the former one as well. It was also his mission to bring the girl back unharmed. He needed to fulfill it, but the samurai were making it impossible. However, the decision was made for him when Ammy bit down hard on his hand with the fangs given to her by her fusion with Kyuubi.

The ANBU roared in pain as Ammy launched out of his arms at the sign of weakness. Her mouth was drenched in blood from the bite and the ANBU's hand was bleeding profusely. In less than a moment's notice, the samurai were on the ANBU subduing him and bringing him before Daisuke, who sneered at the ANBU, "Take him to get interrogated. He can heal his own hand."

The samurai took the ANBU away without another word. Nobunaga knelt down in front of Ammy with a concerned look in his eyes, "Are you alright, Ammy-chan?"

Ammy nodded, "I'm fine, just a horrid taste in my mouth."

Nobunaga smiled, "I'll have one of the servants bring you a wet towel and some water to wash out your mouth. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

Ammy weakly smiled, "No, Nobunaga-jiji. . . I should be sorry. I'm the one who caused all this. . ."

Nobunaga blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I can. . . answer that. . ." came a tired voice. Nobunaga and Ammy turned to see Kimiko slowly getting out of her older brother's arms while rubbing her sore head. "It was my fault. . . I eavesdropped on your meeting and accidentally told Ammy about the possible end to our neutrality. . ."

Daisuke, Nobunaga, and Mifune gazed at the girl with a disappointed looked but in the end Nobunaga sighed, "I see, though Ammy would've found out sooner or later, you filled her with emotional distress that she did not need. These meetings are a confidential for a reason Kimiko. You and I along with your father will have a long discussion about this. Make no mistake; you will be punished."

Kimiko looked downcast but Nobunaga smiled, "But I'm happy you're alright. Both of you."

Nobunaga smiled at the two girls, "I think you both have had a long day. I know it's not quite evening yet but I think you should head to your room to relax and rest."

Both girls nodded and walked down the hallways. The samurai were careful not to let either of them see the mess created by Ammy's other persona.

* * *

**Later that night. . .**

Both Kimiko and Ammy were awake in bed. It was late at night and everyone was asleep; both girls however couldn't. Not used to the adrenaline rush of fear caused by the ANBU kept Kimiko up and Ammy. . . she wasn't sure why she couldn't fall asleep. She sighed, "Kimiko-nee-chan. . ."

Kimiko looked over at her younger sister, "Yes, Ammy-nee-chan?"

"I can't sleep. . ."

"You, too?" Kimiko asked looking at the smaller girl next to her. Ammy merely nodded and the elder sibling sighed in response. She sat up and noticed that the younger girl next to her was close to tears, "What's wrong?"

Ammy sniffed, "I'm sorry. . ."

"Sorry?" the princess blinked. "For what?"

"The ANBU came for me. . . I'm the reason you got hurt. . ."

Kimiko briefly panicked at the statement but quickly calmed herself down. She quickly embraced her surrogate, little sister, "No no no! It's not your fault, it-"

Ammy shrugged her off, much to Kimiko's surprise, "Stop saying that! I know it's my fault they are here! You don't have to deny it! They came for me! Not you! Not your father! Not Nobunaga-jiji! Just me! It was me they were after!"

Ammy broke down into tears as, slowly, Kimiko again wrapped her arms around her. Ammy tried to shrug her off again, but Kimiko held on this time.

Kimiko sighed, "I know you are upset, but you must understand that no matter what happens to us we know what they have and plan to do to you is wrong. That is why we risk so much. If Konoha is willing to risk war over a single child, that is their problem. It's not like we do not have allies. We are here for you, Ammy. We will be from now on."

Tears continued to stream from Ammy's eyes as she cuddled deeper into Kimiko's chest. That was when she was hit with a sudden, desperate urge to avoided. Using a surprising amount of strength, Ammy spun her surrogate sister over her in a roll allowing Kimiko to avoid a shuriken that would severely wounded her had it hit. Kimiko looked over at Ammy, who had released her and was glaring into the shadows of where the shuriken came from. Kimiko looked over as well. To both their surprise and horror, the surviving ANBU from earlier has a small katana drawn and was walking towards them.

"Demon filth," the ANBU snarled. "You're going to pay for the wound on my hand and the deaths of my comrades, either by your blood or your friends."

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT KIMIKO-ONEE-CHAN!" Ammy cried out only for a hand to quickly cover her mouth as the ANBU rushed forward to keep her quiet. Now it was Kimiko's turn, "GUARDS! SOMEONE! HELP!"

The ANBU knocked unconscious with his other hand and then proceeded to completely grab a hold of Ammy but she instinctively bit down on his hand again causing him to release. She attempted to scrabble away but the ANBU caught her leg. Looking back, she could see the Konoha-nin was furious at her. He pulled her closer to her while she attempted to kick him with her free leg. But he caught it and flipped her over thinking she couldn't attempt to strike him. However, with chakra enhancements via an instinctual urge within her to get away, her tails wrapped around each other and smashed into his jaw with unrelenting force. The blow knocked him off balance and away from her providing Ammy the moment she needed to escape.

She grabbed a hold of Kimiko and quickly dragged her out of the room just as the ANBU was recovering from the child's devastating hit. The guards outside their room were dead but there was no time to worry about that now; she had to get her and Kimiko away from this man. She sprinted down the hall as fast as her little body would allow with the Tetsuhime on her back. The ANBU was far though and he quickly cut her off.

It looked like he was about to taunt her but soon found a katana through his right shoulder. The blade slipped out causing the ANBU to fall to his knees as Nobunaga made his presence known from behind where the wounded shinobi was. He turned his attention to Ammy, "Are you all right?"

"Nobunaga-jiji!" Ammy cried out happily. "We're fine. Thank you."

Nobunaga nodded as he reached out to grab the ANBU, "You are goin-"

Suddenly, the ANBU lurched backwards stabbing a kunai into Nobunaga's abdomen causing him to topple over much to Ammy's horror, "NOBUNAGA-JIJI!"

"I'm not down yet, samurai," the ANBU spat as he prepared to strike the old man. What he wasn't expecting was a sudden, mighty force to smash into him sending him flying down the hall and through the wall at the end right passed samurai rushing to the aid of their former taishou. Nobunaga and the samurai looked up at Ammy, who was softly setting Kimiko down. She stood back up, standing straight and tall. Her gaze calmly turned to the old man on the floor. To Nobunaga's surprise, they were a violet-blue anymore, they were a shining gold and white. An aura of authority flowed off her like a stormy ocean. Nobunaga had never felt so humbled in his life.

"Nobunaga-jiji," came Ammy's voice, however, it wasn't entirely her's. The force was stronger, older, and had far more authority behind it. The nearly-90 year old man suddenly felt, for the first time in decades, like a child. "Are you alright."

Nobunaga's eyes widened as he finally caught on to what was happening, "Amaterasu-sama?"

Amaterasu smiled and nodded before it melted back to a neutral face as she turned her attention to the samurai gazing in awe before her, "Well, aren't you going to give your former taishou and hime some medical treatment?"

Snapping back to reality, the samurai quickly rushed to the aid of their downed taishou and unconscious princess. As they were patching him up, Amaterasu walked right passed them and the newly arrived Daimyo and Daisuke. She walked casually through the hole she made and, to the surprise of any onlookers down off the second story via invisible steps. When she arrived at the bottom, the celestial deity beheld the ANBU only now try to rise up.

Before the ANBU even knew what happened, he suddenly felt something wrap around him. He opened his eyes expecting to see samurai detaining him but to his horror he bore witness to a jutsu he knew all too well from his past: chakra chains, a hereditary technique only one person he ever knew had. He looked up horrified to find the chains coming out from the back of the small fox-girl starting at him with golden eyes that seemed to give off an ethereal glow. Casually, the girl looked over herself.

"Amazing what abilities this body inherited, am I not correct?" Amaterasu asked the Konoha-nin as if they were sitting quietly having breakfast.

The ANBU was shaking in the chains. "It's not possible. Your the Kyuubi. There's no way you have that technique. There is no way!"

Amaterasu chuckled at that before smirking at the ANBU, "Kyuubi? You seem to be mistaking me for someone else entirely. My name is Amaterasu, Taiyo no Megami."

If it was possible for the nin to be more terrified and shocked, he went to that level. Cold sweat was dripping behind his mask.

"As for this vessel, I will not deny Kyuubi has fused with the body, however the mind and soul strictly belong to the original owner of this body. An Uzumaki."

The chains suddenly dragged him back against a boulder in the middle of the courtyard. Absolute terror was shown by the silver-haired man's body language. Amaterasu glared at the ANBU, "You have threatened the life of the other soul within me, you have threatened the life of my surrogate sister twice, and attempted to kill my surrogate grandfather. You sought to insight war with my home and threatened to bring about global unrest due to mere hatred over something that never existed."

Her eyes turned very cold as her gaze stiffened the ANBU practically into a statue. Her voice was chilling and threatening, "Give me one reason why I should at all let you live?"

Though the mask was in the way, you could practically see the ANBU tighten his eyes shut as he awaited a death he felt he deserved.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. The ANBU suddenly found himself tossed to the side. He looked around surprised. The chains were receding from around him. He gazed curiously at the tiny goddess before him before he sudden heard a thud from next to him. Looking towards the sound, he was shocked to see the boulder he had been pushed against was cleanly sliced in half and the sound he had heard was the right half falling right next to him. He didn't know how she did it, but he suddenly became painfully aware that could have been him had she not moved him.

"ANBU-san," the formal words got his attention as he turned back to the fox-girl, golden eyes seemingly staring into his very being as if judging his soul. "You are to return to Konoha and inform the Hokage to send no more ANBU after me. Tell him everything you have seen. Am I clear?"

The ANBU could only nod as he slowly got up to limp away. Before he could completely leave he turned back around and said, "I do not know if he will listen."

"Then the warning has been given. What he chooses to do afterward will be on his head," was the goddess's reply. The injured Konoha-nin nodded, "Naruko-san. . . I'm-"

"I do not go by that name, ANBU-san. My. . . our name is Ōtsutsuki Amaterasu."

The ANBU recollected himself one last time before nodding, "Amaterasu-san. . . I'm sorry. . . for everything."

"Actions," Amaterasu answered. "Speak louder than words, ANBU-san."

The ANBU's head bowed in a downtrodden way before he finally mustered the strength to carry himself out of the palace. When he was left, Ammy fell to the ground, her eyes now returning to their blue-violet color. These same eyes began to tear up as her adopted family slowly began to surround her and comfort her.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the New Life Arc. How I've decided it's going to work is that I'll finish an arc then I'll release the chapters of said arc over a week or so. In other words the next arc will come out once it is done. Thank you for your patients and please review!**

**Also, don't forget to drop by the forum if you have a prediction you'd like to make or something similar. Link is at the top of my profile. Thanks again!**

**~Teddypro**

**Response to Reviews**

**{NoName} - **Sorry for the double-post (problems with the phone), another question: now they are fused together, and adding Amaterasu... she is young Bijuu, a hanyou, a demi-god, or what? sorry for bothering...

**_Answer:_ **No worries, it happens. As for how to describe what Ammy is, the classification is up to debate isn't it? I like to think of her as a celestial kami now that her body is fused with Amaterasu but feel free to classify her however you feel suites her.

**{ideagetthe}** - Don't progress the story too fast... We need more ammy and kimiko fluff

_**Answer:**_ I don't think that'll change honestly but I'll see what I can do (since I've already planned out the entire story and only now need to write it. . . easier said then done, huh?)

**{cned14}** - whats up with kimiko calling naruko or ammy as it is now nee chan when she is clearly younger shouldn't it be imouto

_**Answer:**_ I only have a basic understanding of Japanese honorifics. I'm trying to learn Japanese so hopefully you'll see an improvement as time goes on. My thought going in was 'Onee-chan' means 'big sister' and 'nee-chan' simply means 'sister'; so going by that logic I assumed it was okay. But I'll keep what you said in mind. Thank you.

**{Nargus}** - Mmm...the note at the end reminds me of the question of what happened to the original Kyuubi. Is his spirit still locked into the old cell? Has he gone, disappeared the moment his power is merged into Naru? Or is he still lurking around in the shadow of her mind?

**_Answer:_** Simply saying you don't have to worry about Kurama as an individual anymore but some of his hateful personality will come out later.

**{Alpha and omega23}** - Your doing great so far i really enjoyed the new chapters... is Amaterasu (Naruko) going to be a shinobi or samurai? just asking... hope you dont mind :D

_**Answer:**_ Oh the possibilities. . . hehe. . . let's try something a tad new, neh?


End file.
